Un monde A la renverse
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Quand Hanna et Emily échange un baiser, leur monde chavire. Elles qui croyaient pouvoir oublier son loin d'être tranquille car -A surveille. /!\ Attention slash donc relation amoureuse entre deux filles, si homophobe passez votre chemin /!\ Première fanfiction française Hanna/Emily
1. Chapter 1 : First Kiss

**Note de l'auteur:** Je serais heureux si les personnages de Pretty Little Liars m'appartenaient mais comme ils ne m'appartiennent pas je ne suis pas heureux. Cette histoire est dédié a une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui m'a encouragé pour que je l'écrive, Emy 3  
**Avertissement :**Cette fiction est une histoire d'amour entre deux fille donc si vous 'êtes pas content passez votre chemin !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que les deux amies étaient enfermées dans la cabane sordide qui appartenait au garçon qui ne semblait pas être leur ami. Quand la plus forte d'entre elle en eut marre et qu'elle brisa la fenêtre la petite blonde crut l'aider en essayant d'ouvrir le volet à l'aide d'un couteau mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit fut de se le planter dans la jambe. Apeurée la brune défonça littéralement le volet en bois à l'aide d'une batte de baseball trouvée dans la pièce obscure et en bazar. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun morceau de verre ne pouvaient blesser à nouveau son amie elle l'aida à passer par la fenêtre.

- Je n'y arriverais pas Emily ! se plaignit la blonde.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes bloquées dans la cabane des Khan et que -A peut être n'importe où ! Oh mon dieu ! J'avais pas vu que ta jambe saigné autant ! s'affola la brune.

- C'est justement à cause de cette jambe qui saigne que je n'y arriverais pas Em !

- Mais si ! On va y arriver !

Emily passa alors la première par la fenêtre, puis essaya de porter son amie qui heureusement était plus petite et plus légère. Elle la prit par la taille et la souleva au-dessus de l'encadrement de la fenêtre tout se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hanna fasse un mauvais mouvement et que les deux amies s'écrasent au sol. Elles restèrent allongées l'une sur l'autre quelque minute, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps. Lorsque Hanna croisa le regard d'Emily, elle eut l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Comment avaient-elles pu être amies sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de la magie et de la sensualité de ce regard noisette et hypnotique. En regardant les yeux de sa meilleure amie de plus près et avec les reflets du soleil couchant au-dessus d'elles Hanna aperçut comme une lueur, des étincelles qui rendait son amie encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et sans s'en rendre compte, petit à petit elle parcourut la faible distance qui séparait leurs deux visages. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune et lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, aucune des deux ne put résister à l'envie qui n'en était pas moi un besoin, de s'embrasser. La brune prit l'initiative et attira le visage de la blonde contre le sien et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres au gout exquis de fraise. Hanna répondit a ce baiser par un autre baiser, mais plus pressant cette fois-ci, ayant besoin de gouter à nouveau ces lèvres si douces et si désirable. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de demander l'accès à la bouche de son amie avec sa langue, bien sur cette dernière accepta et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact ce fut comme une explosion dans leurs têtes, une révélation dans leurs cœurs, et un vol de papillons dans leurs ventres. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans une exploration de l'autre qui se finit en combat acharnée pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, et Emily gagna bien vite à ce jeu. Tous leurs sens étaient enivrés par cette nouvelle sensation, par l'odeur de l'autre. La peau halée de Emily dégagée une odeur de crème brulée et de vanille, et Hanna réalisa que c'était la meilleure odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie auparavant et elle se dit qu'elle aimerait bien que l'odeur d'Emily soit transformée en parfum juste pour elle car c'était exquis et es autres seraient surement jaloux. Pour la brune Hanna avait une odeur indescriptible et exceptionnelle c'était un peu comme l'odeur d'un champ de rose à parfum et de jasmin mélangé avec l'odeur de fraise tagada et de miel, elle sentait divinement bon, tout comme elle était divinement belle. Mais tout d'un coup sans le vouloir Emily donna un coup de genou dans la blessure de Hanna, la faisant hurler de douleur.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hanna ! Je n'ai pas voulu ! s'excusa Emily.

- Je sais, c'est pas grave. Bon, retournons à la voiture.

- D'accord, viens je vais t'aider.

Et Emily tendit la main à son amie pour la relever, et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Les premières minutes du trajet furent silencieuses, puis Emily brisa la glace en proposant à la blonde de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire examiner sa blessure. Cette dernière bien évidement refusa, ne voulant pas que sa mère la questionne sur comment c'était produit l'accident. Donc au bout de quelques minutes d'argumentation elle sorti son téléphone et appela un ami à elle qui était infirmier. Ils convinrent qu'il passerait chez elle quand elle serait rentrée. Et l'habitacle de la voiture se replongea soudainement dans un silence gênant. Ce fut Emily qui prit la parole pour parler du baiser qui avait été échangé.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire à propos de ce qui s'est passé, déclara-t-elle.

- Alors ne dis rien. Oublions ça, faisons comme si ce n'était qu'une simple erreur.

- Mais ce n'est pas une simple erreur, j'ai ressenti des choses que j'ai rarement ressenties et je suis sûr que toi aussi.

- On a qu'à mettre ça sur le coup de l'émotion ! Tu sais comme quand tu fais du shopping avec des amies et que tu trouves une magnifique paire de chaussures en solde ! Là tu pourrais embrasser n'importe qui. Et bien tout à l'heure c'était pareil sauf que nous étions les chaussures, et A l'amie ! s'exclama faussement sûre d'elle Hanna.

- Ton raisonnement n'a pas de sens Hanna !

- Faisons en sorte qu'il en ait !

-Attends tu viens de me comparer à n'importe qui ?

- Pourquoi je devrais t'appeler comment ? « La meilleure amie que j'ai eu et que j'ai embrassé faisant de ma vie un moment gênant » ? demanda la blonde s'énervant.

- Tu sais quoi tu as raison, oublions tout. Il ne s'est rien passé. Déclara la brune tristement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux

- Em, je suis désolée.

- Je le suis encore plus Hanna.

La voiture replongea dans un silence profond et pesant et rien à part des bruits extérieurs ne vint pour chasser le silence. Le trajet fut ainsi une occasion pour les deux jeunes femmes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emily ne comprenait pas Hanna, elle avait lu dans son regard la lueur du désir qui faisait encore plus ressortir la malice de ces perles azurs qu'étaient ses yeux. Mais peut être qu'elle avait raison tout cela était dut à la forte émotion, la peur de mourir. Mais c'était quand même Hanna qui avait fait le premier pas, c'était de sa faute pourquoi lui en voulait –elle ? Se demandait Emily, peut-être parce qu'elle affirmait son homosexualité. En tout cas elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle et tenter de tout oublier en particulier la honte présente dans le regard de Hanna.

La blonde aussi s'interrogeait, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre d'embrasser sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que son raisonnement n'était que du bidon, elle avait entendu ça dans un soap opéra idiot qui passait à la télé pendant qu'elle flânait sur internet. Ce qui rendait ce raisonnement bidon c'est qu'elle avait eu envie de la faire, elle avait désirée Emily, et maintenant elle craignait que leur amitié sois fichu car elle n'avait pas osé lui dire.

Ce qui sorti Hanna de ses pensées fut l'arrêt de la voiture devant son allée de garage, Wren l'attendait déjà.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, je t'appelle après ?

- De rien. Non ne m'appelle pas Hanna, je vais me coucher directement.

-D'accord.

Les deux amis s'embrassèrent sur la joue pour se dire au revoir, non sans gêne puis Hanna sorti de la voiture et marcha aidée par Wren jusqu'à sa cuisine. Ce dernier la porta et l'allongea sur la grande table de marbre, avant de découper le pantalon pour ausculter son amie. Quand il lui demanda comment c'était arrivé la blonde trouva une excuse qui reposait sur un découpage de carotte qui avait malencontreusement tourné au découpage de jambe. L'air absent de cette dernière lorsqu'elle expliqua son histoire fit comprendre au châtain qu'elle mentait et que quelque chose de bouleversant ou du moins choquant lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il eut fini de recoudre sa cuisse, il décida de lui préparer à manger, mais la seule chose qu'il put faire avec le contenu du frigo fut une omelette aux boulettes de viande. Tout le temps de la cuisson il essaya de discuter avec Hanna, mais les seules réponses de cette dernière furent monosyllabique ou juste un son, au grand désespoir de Wren.

- Hanna tu m'écoutes ? demanda le jeune anglais.

-Hun hun, répondit elle vaguement.

- Donc je te disais, je suis gay et je suis amoureux d'un elfe dentiste bleu à paillette !

- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Attends quoi ?

- Tu vois tu ne m'écoutes pas depuis tout à l'heure !

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à autre chose, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas, approche je dois te le dire dans l'oreille c'est un secret.

Le jeune anglais s'approcha alors doucement de la blonde, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proche Hanna passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Quad leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact Hanna se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi douce que celle d'Emily, que l'odeur que dégager Wren n'était pas vanillé mais plutôt mentholée et que ce baiser ne lui faisait rien ressentir de spécial. Par contre le châtain apprécia le baiser, la délicatesse des lèvres d'Hanna, son odeur de fraise et la douceur de sa peau. Il apprécia tellement qu'il se retrouva rapidement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ce fut Hanna qui brisa le contact :

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

- Pour un baiser comme ça tu n'as pas à être désolé ! s'exclama –t-il en retour.

- Non je m'excuse car c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, et que je vais devoir te demander de partir.

- Ca ne t'a pas plu ?

- Tu embrasses vraiment bien, mais je suis désolée je ne peux pas.

- Encore cette histoire de meilleure amie ?

- Qui ? Emily ? demanda Hanna effrayer que Wren devine ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Mais non ! Spencer !

- Ah oui ! Oui c'est exactement ça ! Je m'excuse vraiment…

- Au moins on aura fini sur un beau baiser ! Bon je vais y aller maintenant.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé et tenu compagnie, je t'apprécie beaucoup, déclara Hanna.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir, c'est réciproque Hanna.

Et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller. Lorsqu'il sorti il aperçut Ezra, qui faisait un jogging à cette heure-ci. Il l'appela et ce dernier approcha, tous les deux discutèrent un bon petit moment puis ils finirent leur conversation avec un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, se promettant de se rappeler pour parler du bon vieux temps …

Emily quant à elle, elle avait passé toute la soirée à regarder les vidéos de Maya et à pleurer. Elle pleurait car Maya lui manquait mais car maintenant elle avait peur de perdre Hanna. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne Hanna avait toujours était sa meilleure amie sauf durant la période après la disparition d'Alison, mais elles se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant. Emily se rappelait particulièrement le jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Les parents De la blonde avaient décidé de mettre leur petite fille au régime pour éviter qu'elle ait des problèmes en grandissant donc sa boite à gouter n'était remplie que d'une pomme. Emily quant à elle, n'avait aucun problème de poids et quand elle vit la petite blonde pleurer elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller la réconforter et de lui offrir son sandwich au beurre de cacahuète. La blonde ne la crut pas au début, puis lorsqu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un voulait partager son goûter avec elle, elle lui sauta au cou et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, rien de plus innocent, rien de plus pure mais Emily n'a jamais oublié. En se rappelant leur rencontre les larmes s'arrêtèrent de perler sur ses joues, puis à la pensée qu'elles ne se feraient, sans doute, plus jamais la bise son cœur se brisa à nouveau, et les larmes réapparurent. Elle avait tout gaché.

Hanna était dans un état de choc, aujourd'hui elle avait embrassé sa meilleure amie, en avait eu envie, et avait apprécié. Ce n'était pas comme le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Wren (qui d'ailleurs était un baiser divin), non c'était différent, en bien. Quand leurs lèvres étaient rentrées en contact se fut comme une révélation pour la blonde, comme si cette envie avait toujours été là mais qu'elle n'avait rien fait par peur de perdre la brune. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, il y a quelques semaines elle était encore folle amoureuse de Caleb, ne désirait qu'une seule chose, l'embrasser, et aujourd'hui elle avait embrassé une fille et ne pouvait chasser l'envie de recommencer. Hanna se calma, en se disant que personne ne les avait vu, ce qui était déjà bien. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait en parler au calme avec Emily, pas comme cette discussion idiote qu'elles avaient eu dans la voiture.

Les deux amies bien qu'éloignées prirent leur téléphone en même temps pour envoyer un texto à l'autre, mais leur téléphone vibrèrent pour signaler qu'elles avaient un nouveau message d'un numéro anonyme, ce qui signifiait rien de bon. Le message avait été envoyé par –A et disait :

« Il semblerait que vous ayez mal apprit les leçons d'Alison, les amies partagent des secrets pas des baisers. J'ai même la vidéo, c'est un cadeau en avance, Joyeux Noel. –A »

Les deux amies regardèrent leur téléphone avec effrois, si –A avait la vidéo tout le monde serait au courant bientôt. Et pourquoi parlait-il de cadeau de Noel ? C'est un mystère qu'elles devraient élucider seule …

* * *

N'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir ! Si vous avez quelque chose à critiquer n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Love Is a Lie

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu l'histoire et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review. Merci à **Lovesong45**, **Spencer** **Emy, et Naomi42** j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car j'ai du le recommencer trois fois car il ne me plaisait pas donc excusez moi.

**Disclaimer** : Rien de bien méchant donc un rate K. Comme pour le chapitre précédent homophobe s'abstenir.

Tout appartient à Marlene King qui est génial !

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant qu'il fallait se lever retentit, Hanna et Emily étaient déjà éveillées. En réalité, aucune des deux n'avaient fermé l'œil de la nuit. Emily ayant peur des conséquences pour leur amitié, et Hanna effrayée par elle-même. C'est donc avec peu d'entrain qu'elles se levèrent pour se préparer. Après avoir pris une douche froide pour se réveiller Hanna descendit, pour prendre son petit déjeuner, mais la seule chose qu'elle put avaler fut un café, et a même histoire se produisait du côté de la brune. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tasse, Hanna composa machinalement le numéro d'Emily sur le combiné de téléphone le plus proche, et réalisant que leur habitude de se téléphoner après avoir déjeuné était peut être dépassé elle voulut raccrocher mais Emily était déjà à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Hanna ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui c'est moi. Désolée d'avoir appelé, tu veux que je raccroche ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Hanna tu es ma meilleure amie, et ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne change rien, enfin pour moi.

- Je suis quand même désolée, c'était de ma faute et ensuite je t'ai tout mis sur le dos, s'excusa sincèrement la blonde.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude avec toi ! Bon je passe te prendre et on va au lycée ensemble ?

- Comment ça t'as l'habitude ? Je ne veux pas te voir si tu ne m'expliques pas ! bouda faussement la petite blonde.

- Tu te rappelles quand on avait dix ans ? Un jour on avait été faire une promenade en vélo, et tu étais tombé dans les fleurs de Mme Mose, en les abimant toute ! Tu te souviens comme tu m'as tout mis sur le dos lorsqu'on s'est enfui pédalant aussi vite que possible ? Moi oui je m'en souviens, je e souviens aussi de ta petite mine déconfite quand tu es tombée ! Expliquas la brune qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire.

- C'était ta faute, c'était toi qui voulais te promener ! Bon, chez moi dans deux minutes ?

- Ça marche ! Conclut Emily, vraiment heureuse que leur amitié soit restée la même.

Comme il était prévu, deux minutes plus tard Hanna entendit la voiture d'Emily s'arrêter dans l'allée et alla la rejoindre, en boitant à cause de sa blessure qui la faisait encore souffrir.

- Ta jambe ne va vraiment pas mieux ? demanda Emily inquiète.

- Wren me l'a recousu. Il a dit que dans une semaine tout irait mieux.

- Ca me rassure alors. Comment va Wren ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il doit me détester.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai embrassée. Et je l'ai mis dehors. Expliqua Hanna honteuse.

Cette révélation blessa profondément Emily, qui s'en voulut immédiatement de ressentir cette émotion. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse, elles n'étaient qu'amies après tout.

- Ah ! Mince … Moi j'ai eu des nouvelles de Samara hier.

- Elle devient quoi ? demanda Hanna si rapidement que c'en était suspect.

- Elle revient à Rosewood pour Noël, on devrait sortir un soir.

- Génial ! s'exclama Hanna, faussement ravie.

Emily ne put savoir exactement qu'elle était le ton qu'employait Hanna et pourquoi, mais la blonde le savait. Elle ressentait elle aussi cette émotion interdite, la jalousie. Oui, elle était jalouse de savoir qu'une autre fille posséderait les lèvres d'Emily, que la brune trouve une autre amie qu'elle puisse embrasser quand elle veut. Mais derrière cette jalousie il y avait de la peur, la peur de perdre son amie à jamais, la peur du changement dans sa vie, la peur d'elle-même et de ces émotions qui l'accaparaient. Elle avait embrassé Wren mais n'avait rien ressenti de particulier, mais par contre le baiser avec Emily, était le meilleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Emily se gara sur le parking du lycée, et à peine les filles furent sortie que Spencer les rejoints. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait essayé de les joindre toute soirée mais qu'aucune ne répondait. C'est alors que les deux expliquèrent leur aventure à la cabane des Khans, en ne mentionnant pas le baiser bien sûr. C'est alors que Spencer leur annonça avec un grand sourire :

- Je sais comment savoir qui est –A !

- Ah bon ? demanda Emily.

- Oui, les Khan font surveiller leur cabane, Noel m'a envoyer les vidéo de la nuit où … Maya a été tué !

Hanna et Emily se regardèrent avant de penser à la même chose « Noel savait ».

- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller ! s'exclama Hanna.

- Moi aussi ! ajouta Emily.

- Bon d'accord, on se voit plus tard ? demanda la Hastings.

- Bien sûr !

Et les trois se séparèrent. Emily et Spencer allèrent en cours, mais Hanna non. Elle était trop effrayée de rencontrer Noel, si il savait le reste du lycée serait vite averti car il la détestait. Et perdu dans ses pensées (et dans son téléphone) la blonde percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle ne fit pas attention à qui c'était mais la voix de son interlocuteur attira son attention.

- Tu ne t'excuses même plus ?

- Je suis désolé, répondit Hanna toujours plongée sur son téléphone avant de lever la tête. Salut Noel ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise et effrayée.

- Comment tu vas Hanna ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ca va ! Ta jambe va mieux ? demanda-t-il moqueusement.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ma jambe ! se défendit faussement la blonde, ce qui fit rire le garçon.

- Ca veut dire qu'Emily a dut bien te soignée hier !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

- Il faudrait qu'on discute.

- D'accord mais pas ici, dans un endroit très lumineux et avec des gens autour !

- Tu ne comptais pas aller en cours, ça te dirait d'aller en discuter autour d'un café ? lui proposa le brun.

La blonde acquiesça et monta dans sa voiture, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce garçon. Ce qui frappait Hanna, était le fait qu'il ne paraissait plus méchant mais au contraire on aurait dit qu'il voulait l'aider. Arriver au café, ils commandèrent deux cappuccinos et allèrent s'installer à une table. Ils commencèrent par discuter comme deux mis, de tout et de rien, des cours et de leurs activités mais rapidement la conversation prit un autre tournant.

- J'ai vu la vidéo et je l'ai effacé avant que mes parents ne la voient mais j'ai toujours une copie. Commença Noel.

- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? Tu ne nous déteste pas moi et mes amies ? demanda la blonde, incrédule.

- Je les déteste, mais pas toi. Je te devais bien ça, je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- J'ai fait quoi ?

- Tu as gardé mon secret Hanna, ça compte pour moi. Au moins maintenant on est quitte.

Hanna ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, elle se demandait bien qu'elle était le secret de Noel qu'elle avait pu garder. Et à force de chercher une réponse dans sa tête qui était en bazar, tout lui revint en mémoire. C'était il y a trois ans lorsqu'elle sortait encore avec Sean. Les deux amoureux se disaient tout à cette époque, et le vœu d'abstinence du garçon était la raison de certaines tensions. Un soir alors que Noel les avait rejoint et qu'ils mangeaient une pizza tous ensemble, Sean déclara qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Hanna surprise lui demanda alors de quoi il parlait, et il lui confia alors qu'avec Noel ils avaient eu des rapports plus qu'amicaux. Ils n'étaient pas passés à l'acte mais c'était contenté de préliminaires, expliqua Sean. La blonde demanda alors à son petit ami de partir, car elle voulait juste discuter avec Noel. Lorsque il fut parti, Noel s'excusa sincèrement et là il confia tout à Hanna, confidence qu'elle n'était pas prête à recevoir. Il expliqua qu'il ne savait pas si il était totalement gay ou bi, et que la tension accumulé par le vœu de chasteté de son meilleur ami avait été une incitation à savoir qui il était. Il était profondément désolé car il n'avait jamais voulu blesser son amie car il l'estimait beaucoup. Mais tout cela était trop dur pour lui, la pression que mettait son grand frère sur lui pour qu'il couche avec des filles, ou encore ses parents homophobe qui attendaient qu'il ait enfin une relation stable avec une fille. La sincérité de son discours ainsi que les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé dans le coin de ses yeux avait touché Hanna et celle-ci lui promit de garder son secret, ne lui en voulant presque pas.

Hanna se rendit compte que Noel n'avait pas pu être –A car il pensait lui devoir quelque chose.

- Tu ne me devais rien, mais c'est gentil de ta part.

- Si je te le devais, maintenant on est quitte. Mais par contre tu me dois quelque chose si tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à tout le monde. Expliqua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Moi j'ai gardé ton secret. S'emporta la blonde.

- En supprimant cette vidéo je t'ai empêché de finir au commissariat.

- Bon, tu veux quoi qu'on en finisse ? demanda-t-elle sur le point de partir.

- J'ai besoin d'une couverture.

- Si t'as froid tu peux allumer le chauffage, mais bon je t'achèterai une couverture. Dit Hanna.

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Noel qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Une couverture c'est quand un gay et une lesbienne sortent ensemble pour ne pas révéler leur vrai identité.

- Et je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

- Tu es officiellement ma nouvelle copine.

- Non, hors de question que je marche dans cette histoire, trouves autre chose ! cria Hanna, en colère.

- Alors tout le monde va savoir que ce tu fais avec tes amies ne sont pas de simples pyjama party.

- Je te déteste.

- Tu ne diras plus ça quand je t'aurais embrassé.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir à la fin des cours. Je t'embrasse devant tout le monde, et tu officialises auprès de tes amies, ça marche ?

- D'accord. Répondit-elle résignée.

Alors que Noel ramena Hanna au lycée cette dernière sortit de sa voiture et se précipita au toilette pour se faire vomir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, et elle ne put s'y résoudre alors qu'elle sortait de la cabine, Emily l'attendait près des lavabos. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur et alors que Hanna allait parler toutes les deux reçurent un message venant de –A :

« Il semblerait que Hanna se soit trompé de Père Noel, quelle dommage qu'elle doive garder celui-là ! Et oui elle a échangé son ticket retour à la case départ pour aller directement en prison. Amuses toi bien Hanna. »

- Hanna, tu m'expliques ?

- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.

- Désolée pour quoi ?

- Je suis simplement désolée. S'excusa-t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'échapper, laissant une Emily perplexe.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et Hanna avança vers Noel, telle une condamnée montant sur l'échafaud. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la hanche, et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, la plupart des élèves furent d'abord surpris puis il leur vint à l'esprit que c'était naturelle qu'une des filles les plus populaire sortent avec le garçon le plus populaire. Spencer, Emily et Aria furent tout simplement choquées que Hanna puisse sortir avec lui. Emily comprit alors les excuses que son amie lui avait faites il y a quelques minutes, et son cœur se brisa à nouveau. Si elle l'avait su elle aurait dissuadé Hanna de faire ça, car d'après elle la blonde faisait ça pour ne pas faire face à ses sentiments.

Lorsque Hanna et son nouveau petit copain s'approchèrent du groupe Spencer fut la première à parler :

- C'était quoi cette horreur ? demanda-t-elle visiblement écœurée.

- Moi et Noel sommes ensemble maintenant. Expliqua Hanna.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Emily.

- C'est comme ça c'est tout. On a discuté et on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait beaucoup en commun.

- Bon je dois y aller ma puce, dit son petit ami avant de l'embrasser et de s'en aller.

- Tu es consciente que c'est peut-être le mec qui a déterré Ali ? demanda Aria.

- Hanna tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui ! Tu dois rompre ! S'exclama Spencer.

- Ecoutez je me fiche de ce que vous pensez toutes, moi et Noel on s'entend bien et puis c'est tout. Je ne changerais pas de copain pour vous ! s'exclama la blonde visiblement énervée.

- Emily dis quelque chose ! s'énerva Spencer.

- Et bien … je pense qu'on devrait laisser Hanna tranquille. Nous sommes ses amies nous sommes là pour la soutenir et non pour lui dicter a conduite. Enfin, c'est la vision que j'ai de l'amitié. Même si je n'approuve pas totalement, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, confia Emily à son amie blonde.

- Merci, Em.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Spencer, interrompu par un message anonyme que reçurent les quatre filles en même temps.

« Il n'y a peut-être que Hanna qui joue avec le diable mais vous finirez toute en enfer avec Alison. –A »

Les quatre amies se regardèrent perdu, et la seule chose qu'Hanna fut capable de penser était que Noel avait raison, elle avait apprécié son baiser…

* * *

L'histoire d'Emily et Hanna a prit un mauvais tournant finiront-elles ensemble ?

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté ou encore si vous avez quelques suggestion ou remarques.

**Pour le prochain chapitre je pensais faire revenir un ancien personnage alors je vous laisse choisir qui de Kate ou Samara fera son grand retour à Rosewood. Pour voter laissez moi une review :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Make Me Feel Alive

**Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça me fit très plaisir. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, et comme vous l'avez choisi Samara est de retour. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui m'a amusé à écrire. Bonne lecture !

**Rating : Rating T pour ce chapitre car Hanna et Noel prennent leur pied ensemble mais il n'y a pas de lemon. Dans cette fiction Hanna n'a jamais couché avec Caleb !**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Hanna et Noel « sortaient » ensemble, si au début c'était sous la contrainte, aujourd'hui la blonde trouvait ça plutôt plaisant. A part le premier jour où il lui avait fait du chantage, Noel s'était montré doux, gentil et attentionné. Au cours de leurs longues discussions il avait confié à Hanna, qu'il n'était pas vraiment gay comme il le croyait il y a quelques années, il était tout simplement bisexuel. Il n'était pas attiré par un sexe en particuliers mais par la beauté. La blonde quant à elle, ne se confiait jamais à lui, ni à personne d'ailleurs, la seule chose qui avait le droit de recueillir ses confidences était son journal de crise. Journal de crise était l'expression pour désigner son journal intime qui n'était noircit que lorsque la blonde ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qui se passait dans son monde. Les jours passaient et son cœur était en bataille contre cet amour interdit qui la gagnait. Elle désirait Emilie plus que tout autre chose mais elle luttait contre elle-même pour faire disparaître ces sentiments inavouables.

Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi quand Hanna se décida à sortir. Comme elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Noel depuis la veille, elle décida de passer voir Emily à son travail espérant qu'elle pourrait discuter comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Car depuis que Hanna était en couple, elle n'avait presque pas eut de nouvelle de la brune, et leurs conversations lui manquait. C'est ainsi que de bonne humeur, elle s'habilla, se coiffa, se maquilla et conduisit jusqu'au Brew, le nouveau café branché. Elle se gara sorti de sa voiture, et décida d'envoyer un texto à Noel, en marchant, pour savoir s'ils se verraient le soir. Quand le message fut envoyé, elle était déjà arrivée devant la porte et à travers la vitre de celle-ci elle put reconnaitre Emily de dos, et déjà son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de se calmer et rentra dans le café après quelques secondes de respiration profonde, et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. C'était bien Emily de dos, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'était qu'elle était d'embrasser une autre fille, son ex copine : Samara. Hanna voulait sourire, elle devait être heureuse pour Emily, c'était son devoir en tant que meilleure amie amis elle n'y arrivait pas. Inconsciemment une partie d'elle se brisa, comme une déchirure en son âme et bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était disparaitre. Elle commanda donc un café à emporter et décida de rentrer chez elle mais au moment où elle allait franchir la porte Emilie l'interpella :

- Hanna !

La jeune fille en question se retourna et fit un grand sourire, comme ceux des pubs de dentifrice.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger toi et Samara, vous aviez l'aire occupées ! mentit Hanna.

- Mais non tu ne nous déranges pas, c'est un plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama Samara avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Alors vous deux c'est reparti ? demanda Hanna troublée.

- Oui depuis quelques jours déjà ! s'exclama Emily qui semblait heureuse.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne devais rentrer que pour noël ? demanda Hanna à l'autre blonde.

- Oui c'est vrai, mon stage en argentine devait finir en décembre mais suite à quelques problème le séjour a dut être écourté, expliqua la copine de la brune.

- Je suis contente ! Pas que ton stage soit fini mais que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble ! s'exclama Hanna. Bon je dois y aller j'ai rendez-vous avec Noel !

- On se téléphone ? demanda Emily à la blonde qui allait partir.

- Oui bien sûr, comme d'habitude.

Et Hanna quitta le café laissant Emily et Samara seules. Mais Emily n'avait soudainement plus envie d'embrasser sa nouvelle copine, elle ne l'aimait pas. Le problème d'Emily était que quand elle avait vu Hanna sur e point de quitter le café son cœur s'était accélérer, et alors elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait, elle était indéniablement amoureuse de Hanna. L'avantage avec Samara était qu'elle était petite et blonde, tout comme son amie, mais l'embrassait ne réchauffer pas son cœur tout comme les baisers de Maya le faisait ou encore comme le magnifique baiser qu'elle avait échangé il y a quelques temps avec sa meilleure amie. Et elle désespérait d'échanger à nouveau un baiser avec, mais en attendant elle avait Samara. Samara était une file exceptionnelle en tout point, elle était belle, intelligente, pleine d'humour, gentille mais son plus gros défaut était de ne pas s'appeler Hanna Marin. Emily regrettait cette situation, car elle savait qu'elle se servait de Samara pour passer à autre chose, mais elle se rappela soudain d'une phrase qu'Ali disait souvent « profites de l'instant présent ou tu regretteras de ne pas avoir de remords ». Les filles n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi Alison disait ça, mais en tout cas Emily comptait bin mettre cette phrase en application.

En quittant le café Hanna ressentit de la peine mélangée avec des remords, elle était peiné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi de cette nouvelle relation qui débutait entre Emily et Samara et s'en voulait énormément. Qu'est-ce que Samara avait de plus qu'elle ? C'était la question qui revenait sans cesse hanter ses pensées, et Hanna ne trouvait aucune réponse à part que elle ne pouvait pas être meilleure qu'elle au niveau vêtement, ça non. Elle décida alors de ne pas se laisser abattre, et pour aller mieux elle traversa la route pour faire une cure de Shopping à la boutique de CeCe. Quand elle arriva, sa nouvelle amie était en train de discuter avec Spencer.

- Salut les filles ! s'exclama Hanna.

- Salut ! s'exclama Spencer qui vint lui faire la bise.

- Hey ma belle comment ça va ? lui demanda CeCe avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ça va ? Et vous ? demanda Hanna.

- Moi ça irait mieux si le défilé s'annonçait mieux, dit CeCe tout en souriant.

- Moi aussi ça va, lui répondit Spencer. Hanna je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour.

- T'inquiètes pas Spencer ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Bon CeCe j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit la sublime blonde.

- Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec mon copain, et je pense qu'on va passer une étape. J'ai besoins de quelque chose sexy ! dit rapidement Hanna en évitant le regard de Spencer qui lui lançait des éclairs.

- Tu vas quoi ? Non mais ce n'est pas possible Hanna ! Que tu sortes avec lui d'accord mais ne t'envoie pas en l'air avec lui ! hurla presque Spencer, tellement vite qu'elle ne semblait n'avoir dit qu'un seul mot.

- Déjà on ne s'envoie pas en l'air, on fait l'amour. Et puis je fais ce que je veux, si j'ai envie de coucher avec Noel Khan je coucherais avec !

- Woh woh woh ! Tu vas coucher avec Noel Khan ? demanda CeCe avec un grand sourire.

- Si tout se passe bien, oui ! s'exclama Hanna recevant toujours les éclairs que Spencer lui lançait avec ses yeux

- T'en as de la chance ma grande, enfin si il est comme son frère ! Je peux te dire que c'est un de mes meilleur coup ! s'exclama l'autre blonde. Je sais ce que tu pourrais porter viens voir !

CeCe entraina Hanna devant un des portants et lui tendit un corset sexy en dentelle blanche et la culotte assorti. Aux yeux de Hanna c'était parfait, c'était classique, simple et diablement sexy. Elle sourit en découvrant que CeCe lui avait donné la bonne taille.

- Tu sais quoi Hanna ? C'est cadeau de la maison cet ensemble ! s'exclama CeCe en la prenant par l'épaule. Le seul prix à payer c'est que tu me promettes de t'éclater ce soir !

- Non CeCe, je ne peux pas accepter c'est trop cher.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est mon patron qui paye il avait qu'à m'augmenter.

- Merci encore ! Et oui je te le promets ! s'exclama Hanna avant de se mettre à rougir.

- T'es trop mignonne toi ! Tu es vraiment comme Ali le disait ! s'exclama CeCe. Mais bon, files il faut que tu te fasses belle pour ce soir.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir ! dit Hanna après avoir fait la bise à CeCe et Spencer.

Hanna rentra chez elle et téléphona à sa mère, qui était parti en week-end avec son nouveau petit ami, afin de la rassurer. Ensuite elle nettoya la maison, et mit des bougies un peu partout. Elle se lava, puis s'habilla. Elle enfila par-dessus ses sous-vêtements une mini robe rouge. Et elle attendit Noel.

Noel arriva aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, il sortait de son entrainement de foot et donc s'était pris une simple douche rapide au lycée et sentait vraiment l'homme. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon Hanna se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, et se rendit compte que sa peau avait un gout spécial, un peu comme du caramel, c'était délicieux. Et alors qu'elle venait de lui retirer son tee-shirt, il l'interrompit.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Hanna ? demanda-t-ill.

- Parce que j'ai compris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Noel la porta et tous les deux s'assirent sur le canapé, Hanna était assise sur les genoux de Noel, ce dernier l'enserrant de ses bras. Lui aussi, s'était pris au jeu de leur relation et commençait à ressentir un peu d'affection envers la jeune fille.

- Tu as compris quoi alors ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Que tu avais raison. Tu te souviens quand tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir si on aimait les filles ou les garçons tant qu'on n'avait pas essayé les deux ? Et bien tu avais raison.

- J'ai toujours raison ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh commences pas ! s'esclaffa Hanna en le giflant amicalement, gille qui ressemblait plus à une caresse.

- Tu sais la première fois ça change tout, ça laisse une marque. Ton monde va changer après, si tu es sûre de toi, je suis d'accord pour que nous fassions l'amour, alors tu es sûre ? demanda le garçon, tellement sincèrement et avec tellement de gentillesse qu'il en troubla Hanna.

- Ta première fois s'est mal passée ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- On va dire que j'ai couché avec une fille qui n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi. Après avoir fait de moi un homme elle a disparu, et là je me sentais plus seule que jamais …

Il ne put finir de parler, interrompu par un baiser de Hanna. Cette dernière le regarda dans les yeux, tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains et lui dit :

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Noel ne se fit pas prier. Il retourna Hanna afin d'être au-dessus d'elle sur le canapé, et il dispersa des baiser sur toute les zones non découvertes de son corps. Puis après il la déshabilla et lui fit l'amour tendrement avec douceur et tendresse. Lorsque Hanna se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne se sentait pas différente, elle se sentait bien. Puis après avoir dit au revoir à Noel dans la matinée et lorsqu'il fut parti c'est là qu'elle réalisa. Non elle n'allait pas bien, elle ne se rendait pas compte pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être la même personne, comme si cette nuit d'amour l'avait faite grandir instantanément. Ce qu'elle regrettait par-dessus tout était le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Noel et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ils avaient tout fait avec tendresse et douceur mais sans sentiments, Spencer avait raison ils s'étaient tout simplement envoyés en l'air. Alors qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un elle composa le numéro de la seule personne à qui elle pouvait en parler, et quand elle entendit la voix d'Emilie elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Hanna qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise Emilie ! Parvint-elle à articuler.

- Bouge pas de chez toi j'arrive !

La première chose qu'Emilie fit avant de partir fut d'écouter le message vocal qu'Hanna lui avait laissé cette nuit. Et à son écoute, la brune comprit que Hanna ne l'avait pas laissé volontairement et que ce qui la bouleversait tant était le fait qu'elle avait couché avec Noel. Oui, le message était un enregistrement de leurs ébats…

Emilie ne savait pas ce qui la bouleversait le plus, Hanna qui pleurait ou que cette dernière ait couché avec Noel. En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle devait être là pour son amie.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Laissez moi une petite review si vous avez aimé ( ou pas)

Si vous aimeriez voir un personnage particulier mis en avant dans la suite envoyez moi un message ou une review et expliquez moi lequel et pourquoi ! Allez, tous à vos review ! :)

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

**Note de l'auteur : **Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des review notamment Spencer, Junkie-Coffee et Stelllemp. Ce chapitre est le dernier du premier cycle, pour expliquer j'ai découper l'histoire en plusieurs cycle basés sur différentes émotions ressenti par les filles, ce premier cycle je l'appellerait " Découverte" et le prochain sera " Acceptation". Le prochain chapitre sera la suite de celui ci mais ne fera pas partie du deuxième cycle. Il sera basé sur un personnage entre la vie et la mort et les réactions de son entourage. Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture :D

* * *

- Hanna ça va ? demanda Emily qui venait de pénétrer dans la maison de la blonde.

- Non, j'ai besoin de toi Emily !

- Je suis là, t'inquiètes pas ! dit Emily qui venait de serrer la blonde dans ses bras afin qu'elle pleure sur son épaule.

- La nuit dernière j'ai fait quelque chose que je regrette, commença à expliquer la blonde.

Emily savait pertinemment ce qu'Hanna avait fait mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus de son désespoir sa meilleure amie se sente gênée qu'elle ait entendu ses ébats.

- Je t'écoute …

- Et bien, j'ai … j'ai couché avec Noel, confia la blonde qui s'était calmée depuis la présence de son amie.

- Pourquoi ça te bouleverses tant ?

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas. La première fois c'est censé être un moment signifiant dans la vie d'une fille et moi j'ai gâchée ce moment.

Emily comprenait parfaitement que son amie aille mal mais elle en avait marre, marre de faire semblant, marre de cacher ses sentiments. Et malheureusement les mots sortirent trop vites pour qu'elle ne les retienne :

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas coucher avec lui Hanna. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pour te prouver que tu étais hétéro, que tu n'aimais pas les filles ? Mais tu crois quoi ? Je sais que tu as aimé notre baiser, je vois tes yeux pétiller quand nos regards se croisent. Alors peut être que je suis folle mais je suis sûre que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi Hanna ! Et ne me ment pas, je t'en prie !

Emily avait dit les mots justes, même trop juste. Hanna savait qu'elle avait raison, que si elle avait couché avec Noel c'était pour se convaincre qu'elle aimait les garçons. Et tout d'un coup elle mit un nom sur toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques temps : l'amour. Oui elle était amoureuse de Emilie, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer ni l'avouer à qui que ce soit car le savoir était une chose le dire en était une autre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé mais je ne t'aime pas Emily, dit la blonde tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Maintenant pars.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Hanna se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour penser à ça. Elle ne voulait plus voir Emilie, elle ne voulait voir personne.

Hanna mentait, Emilie en était sûre. Elle ne supportait pas ça, elle pouvait comprendre qu'Hanna ne veuille pas assumer ses sentiments au grand jour mais elle n'avait pas à lui mentir. La brune en avait mal au cœur car elle souffrait de cette situation, mais une idée lui passa par la tête et cela lui remonta un peu le moral.

Cela devait faire une heure qu'Emily était partie de chez Hanna, cette dernière avait passé tout son temps à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait mais elle en avait besoin, comme si pleurait chasserait la peine et les regrets car oui elle regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle regrettait de ne pas être une fille forte, une fille forte aurait acceptés le baiser et les sentiments, une fille forte ne se compliquerait pas la vie avec un copain qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna, le nom affiché était celui d'Emily. Peut-être qu'elle appelait pour s'excuser, peut-être qu'elles allaient redevenir amies comme avant et tout oublier. Mais apparemment l'appel n'était pas volontaire car elle surprit une conversation entre Samara et Emilie enfin conversation était peu dire car elle entendait surtout le bruit des baisers.

« - Emilie pas maintenant !

- J'ai envie de toi maintenant !

- Attends tu ne portes rien sous ta chemise ?

- Ca nous aurait ralentit !

- Non s'il te plait ! Ne m'embrasse pas là ! Non ! suppliait Samara, peu convaincante.

- Je t'ai dit que j'en avais envie !

- Ne viens pas te plaindre après ! Viens là que je t'embrasse ! »

Hanna pétrifiée éteignit son téléphone, et le jeta loin dans son lit comme pour éloigner le malheur. Dans l'état où elle était elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'entendre sa meilleure amie entrain de coucher avec sa copine, elle était bouleversée. Elle avait beau se rejouer toute l'histoire dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver, ni comment un simple baiser avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Même si ça lui faisait mal elle décida de tourner la page de son amitié avec Emilie, dès à présent elle vivrait leurs vies l'une sans l'autre, et peut être qu'alors Hanna trouveraient un remède contre les maux dont elle était victime.

Emily était fière d'elle, tout d'abord elle avait enfin couché avec Samara, mais en plus elle avait fait ressentir à Hanna ce qu'elle avait ressenti le matin même. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait au début, mais bien vite les remords avait pris le dessus, ce n'était pas en confrontant Hanna de cette manière que les choses évolueraient pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle agisse pour rattraper son geste, et lorsqu'elle croisa Noel en quittant l'appartement de Samara elle eut une idée, ils allaient avoir un diner à quatre. Lors de sa discussion avec Noel, ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous le soir même à vingt heures chez Hanna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lorsque Noel sonna à sa porte Hanna avait eu le temps de se calmer, il était dix-neuf heures trente, elle était belle, coiffée et maquillée. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Noel, il était la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait de la journée mais elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il avait préparé dans son dos. Après s'être embrassé, le brun entama la conversation.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ?

- Je suis désolée, j'étais occupée. Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

- Oui, Emilie et Samara vont arriver pour passer la soirée avec nous ! s'exclama le brun.

- Emilie va quoi ? demanda la blonde sous le choc.

- Emilie et sa copine vont venir passer la soirée ici !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'était l'idée d'Emilie, au moins on devrait s'amuser un peu !

- Non, tu leur dit d'annuler. Je ne veux pas voir Emilie ! Hurla Hanna à son petit ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hanna ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Rien, laisse tomber je suis sur les nerfs. S'il te plait appelle là et annule ! supplia la blonde.

- Bon si tu le veux vraiment.

Alors que Noel sortait son téléphone pour annuler la soirée, la sonnette retenti. Hanna fusilla Noel du regard, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Elle salua chaleureusement Samara et froidement Emilie. Cette dernière avait acheté de la nourriture chinoise, la préféré d'Hanna mais cela ne changeait rien. Hanna mit la table et les quatre jeunes commencèrent à manger en silence, un silence qui devint vite pesant.

- Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Noel avant de reprendre. Moi je me suis entrainé un peu comme d'habitude quoi, mais cette fois je n'avais qu'une envie : que l'entrainement se termine pour rejoindre Hanna, et en finissant sa phrase il embrassa Hanna.

- Moi j'ai travaillé sur un mémoire que je dois rendre avant la fin du semestre pour mon examen de psycho, expliqua Samara.

- C'était avant ou après vous être envoyée en l'air ? demanda Hanna avec un air narquois, puis lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle comprit sa gaffe.

- Ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé à voix haute ?

- Hum… oui, dit simplement Samara gênée.

- C'est mignon quand tu agis sans réfléchir ! confia Noel avant d'embrasser Hanna.

- Enfin là c'est surtout gênant pour Samara ! Et puis pour agir sans réfléchir il faudrait avoir déjà réfléchit une fois avant d'agir ce qui ne ressemble pas à Hanna ! s'exclama Emily.

Les deux amies se lançaient véritablement dans une guerre contre l'autre.

- Et bien si c'est gênant pour Samara, je vais nous mettre au même niveau, hier soir moi et Noel on a couché ensemble et c'était le pied total ! Maintenant passons à toi Emilie tu penses que j'agis sans réfléchir mais moi j'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Alison !

- Tu veux qu'on parle de sentiments mal placées ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? demanda Emilie à la limite de hurler.

Samara et Noel avaient bien comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas se mêler de cette histoire et c'est pour cela qu'ils restèrent silencieux à regarder leurs petites copines respectives se disputer.

- Non ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes tout ce bordel que tu mets dans ma vie !

- Le seul moyen c'est que je disparaisse totalement et que tu m'oublies !

- Tu as peut être raison ! C'est ça disparais de ma vie !

- Hanna tu devrais te calmer ! s'exclama Noel qui connaissant tout ce qui se cachait derrière cette dispute voulait empêcher la blonde de regretter plus tard.

- Toi tais toi ! lui dit Hanna avant de le pousser pour qu'il se rasseye.

- Très bien je vais quitter ta vie, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi contente ? lui hurla la brune.

- Non pas encore !

- Pas encore ? demanda perdue Emilie.

Hanna plongea soudainement sa main dans son assiette et pris une bonne portion de porc au caramel. Quand Emilie croisa son regard elle comprit où elle voulait en venir et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque que déjà Hanna lui étalai la nourriture dans le cou.

- Ah ouai ? demanda la brune.

- Ouai ! s'exclama la blonde.

Subitement Emilie renversa le contenu de son assiette sur le bustier d'Hanna.

- Non mais t'es malade ! s'exclama cette dernière.

- C'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelle !

- Bon très bien on est quitte. Tu connais le chemin de la salle de bain ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Et les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain ignorant totalement Noel, Samara et leurs faces dépitées. Samara se posa alors des questions sur ce que tout ceci signifiait et comment Hanna avait pu savoir qu'elles avaient fait l'amour.

- Pas la peine de réfléchir tu ne trouveras as ce qu'elle cache, lui dit Noel qui s'aperçut qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Elles s'aiment ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- En fait ça ne devrait pas être une question. Elles s'aiment. Je l'ai su dès que je les ai vu toutes les deux ensemble, elles sont juste trop bornées pour l'avouer, confia Samara dont seule la voix laisser paraitre sa peine.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Mais tout ceci ça n 'a pas de sens il a dut se passer quelque chose dans leur vie, un électrochoc !

- Surement j'en sais rien, c'est toi qui fait de la psychologie je te rappelle. Mais tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Noel préoccupait par Samara et par le fait qu'il ne devait pas gaffer sur le baiser.

- Je vais rester avec Emilie peu importe cet amour naissant, dit froidement Samara.

- Bien, je vais faire pareil.

Hanna et Emilie entrèrent en même temps dans la salle de bain, et ne se lancèrent même pas un regard. Hanna enleva machinalement son bustier pour le rincer à l'eau chaude voyant que les taches ne partait pas elle commença à s'énerver contre Emilie.

- Tu es contente de ce massacre j'espère !

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Hanna.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ce soir après la dispute de ce matin ?

- Je voulais arranger les choses entre nous ! s'exclama la brune.

- Et bien ça n'a pas marché apparemment !

- Non et c'est de ma faute, dit timidement Emilie.

- C'est notre faute à toute les deux Em ! s'exclama Hanna.

Pour Emilie la vision de la fille dont elle était amoureuse, de dos portant un jean serré et un seul soutien-gorge en dentelle rose était trop tentant. Discrètement elle actionna le verrou de la porte et elle se leva.

- Je suis désolée Hanna.

- Il y a plein de raison pour lesquelles tu peux être désolée alors précise ! s'exclama la blonde en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Et bien premièrement je suis désolée de t'avoir confrontée à tes sentiments ce matin, dit Emilie avançant comme un serpent se jetant sur sa proie. Puis je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé pour que tu m'entendes faire l'amour avec Samara tout comme je vous ai entendu toi et Noel. Je suis désolée de ressentir des sentiments pour toi. Je suis désolée pour ce que je vais faire…

La blonde eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la brune lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre le mur. Emilie commença par déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de Hanna, pendant que celle-ci tentait toujours de se débattre, puis elle remonta lentement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et se fixèrent quelques secondes, ceux d'Hanna semblait dire « Tu attends quoi ? » alors que ceux d'Emilie laissait plutôt paraitre une légère expression de « J'ai faim ». Puis soudainement les lèvres d'Emilie se jetèrent sur celles de son amie et se fut la délivrance. Le baiser était meilleur que le premier. Hanna ouvrit sa bouche pour permettre à la langue de sa compère d'y rentrer et leurs deux langues s'engagèrent dans un duel afin de dominer l'autre. Les deux filles exprimaient à travers ce baiser toute la frustration qu'elles avaient pu ressentir depuis quelques semaines. Hanna décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'assumer le fait qu'elle avait envie d'Emilie alors elle mit toute la force qu'elle pu dans ses bras et inversa leurs positions, elle tenait Emilie plaquait contre le mur pendant qu'elle partait à l'assaut de sa bouche. La brune mit sa main derrière la nuque de sa chère amie pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser. Pour l'une comme pour l'autre ce baiser était le meilleur et le plus torride de toutes leurs vies. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et la fin de ce baiser s'annonça lorsque quelqu'un essaya de pénétrer dans la salle de bain.

- Emilie la porte est coincée ! s'exclama Samara.

- Oui, ma mère la pas encore faite réparée mais attend elle s'ouvre de l'intérieure ! lui répondit Hanna en panique.

Hanna ouvrit la porte dès que les deux filles se furent habillés en vitesse grâce aux vêtements d'urgence d'Hanna (vêtements rangés dans le coin d'un meuble afin de la sauver d'un problème vestimentaire de dernière minute). Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte Samara leur sourit puis dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Samara et Emilie partirent donc rapidement mais avant elles prévirent de se voir le lendemain.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller, confia Noel à Hanna.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ?

- Non, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Je dois rentrer j'ai des devoirs à finir et si je les fais pas je pourrais plus jouer dans l'équipe.

- D'accord, tu sais j'aurais jamais cru que ce soit une si bonne idée de sortir ensemble.

- Moi je l'ai toujours su Hanna, tu sais j'aurais pu faire le même chantage à Emilie mais toi je t'aime. Excuses-moi si le moyen de t'avoir à mes côtés était mauvais mais c'est car je t'aime depuis un petit moment déjà et j'avais besoin d'être à tes côtés, confia-t-il timidement.

- C'est gentil, merci, lui dit Hanna avant de l'embrasser.

- Merci c'est gentil ? demanda Noel, blessé. Je crois que c'est la manière la plus pourrie de dire : je suis désolé je ne t'aime pas ais continu à m'aimer ça me plait. Je dois y aller.

- Attends Noel ne pars pas s'il te plait ! Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime mais j'aime être avec toi, j'aime la manière que tu as de me regarder, j'aime comment tu m'embrasses, j'aime tout ce que tu me fais ressentir car avec toi je me sens bien. Ne me quitte pas s'il te plait.

- Je ne te quitte pas car j'espère qu'un jour peut être tu partages mes sentiments. Je dois y aller.

Noel embrassa une dernière fois Hanna et s'en alla.

Hanna était perdue, elle aimait Emilie qui l'aimait aussi, du moins elle en était sûre, et Noel l'aimait. C'est vrai qu'il était gentil et super avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait sans le penser, ça lui ferait plus de mal. Avant de s'endormir, une dernière chose lui vint à l'esprit, elle aimait tout de Noel alors peut être qu'elle l'aimait aussi mais moins qu'Emilie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emilie, Hanna et Samara s'était pris un café à emporter puis partirent déambuler dans les rues de Rosewood. Elles rentrèrent dans quelques magasins et Hanna dévalisa la plus part. Pendant tout le temps de leur visite Hanna et Emilie s'échangeait des texto disant ce qui leur plaisait chez l'autre, c'était risqué mais tellement amusant. Il arriva un moment où les quatre amies quittèrent une énième boutique, tout en rigolant. Emilie était partie devant pour aller saluer Paige qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du trottoir. Hanna s'arrêta un instant pour envoyer un message à Noel, lui disant qu'elle voulait le voir, le soir même. Une fois qu'il fut envoyé elle commença à traverser, et aperçu soudain une voiture qui avançait à une vitesse dangereuse vers Samara qui ramassait son porte-monnaie tombé de sa poche en voulant prendre son téléphone. Hanna hurla, le prénom de cette dernière et se mit à courir vers elle pour la faire dégager du milieu. Et soudainement il y eut un choc, une rencontre entre un corps maintenant inerte et une voiture lancé à toute vitesse sous les yeux impuissants d'Emilie …

* * *

Qui de Samara ou Hanna est grièvement blessée ? Laquelle des deux risque de mourir ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre en attendant tous à vos review pour me donner votre avis, ou vos idées sur comment vous voyez l'avenir des couple de la fic Hanna/Noel Samara/Emily Emily/ Hanna !  
En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu !


	5. L'histoire de 20 minutes

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais avec la reprise des cours, et en plus j'ai eu des problème donc encore désolé de ce retard. Donc ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est plus une liaison avec le nouveau cycle de l'histoire. Cet inter cycle est court et en tout entre la première ligne et la fin il ne se passe que 20 minutes. J'espère que vous aimerez !  
Chaque passage en italique est du point de vu du perso malade !

* * *

J'ai_ mal à la tête, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Où suis – je ? Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit enfin si ça me dit quelque chose, pourquoi suis-je dans le gymnase du lycée alors que la dernière chose que je me souviens soit d'avoir couru pour sauver Samara ? Mais non ce n'est pas le gymnase enfin ça l'est en partie, pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces gens, toutes ces caméras autour de moi. Je suis perdue, je ne reconnais personne. Ah si ! Emily et là ! J'ai envie de me lever pour aller la voir mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et en essayant de me mettre sur les genoux je retombe en arrière._

_- Restes allongée Ashley ! s'exclama Emily qui semblait s'adresser à moi._

_- Je reste allongée si tu ne m'appelles plus par le nom de ma mère Emilie !_

_- Tu peux arrêter maintenant, les caméras ne tournent plus. On a appelé un médecin pour venir te voir car tu es tombée sur la tête !_

_Je ne comprends vraiment rien pourquoi elle me parle de caméra et qu'est-ce que je dois arrêter ? Si elle se moque de moi ce n'est pas drôle, ce n'est pas parce que je viens de tomber qu'l faut me faire croire que je suis folle._

_- Mais arrêtez quoi Emilie ? j'en ai vraiment marre de rien comprendre._

_- Troian ! Je crois qu'elle s'est vraiment blessée ! Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler Emilie !_

_- C'est peut être un traumatisme !_

_- Spencer, pourquoi elle t'appelle Troian ?_

_- Ecoutes Ashley, je pense que tu crois être Hanna, mais non. Tu es une actrice et tu joues le rôle d'Hanna dans une série très populaire._

_- Attends tu veux dire qu'en fait je suis complétement folle ?_

_- Mais non ce n'est pas ça !_

_J'essaye de me relever, mais la douleur et trop forte, je retombe dans un violent fracas …_

Emilie avait passé tous les jours depuis l'accident dans la chambre d'Hanna en attendant sa guérison. Elle venait avant le lycée, après le lycée et y passé une bonne partie de la nuit. Mme Marin venait tous les jours au début puis voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration elle avait dût reprendre le travail à son plus grand regret. Samara était souvent venu aussi poussé par sa conscience car si Hanna était étendue là dans ce lit c'était de sa faute, elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie. Il devait être minuit, Emily s'était encore endormie dans les vieux fauteuils de l'hôpital de Rosewood. Lorsque Noel pénétra dans la chambre accompagnée de Samara la brune se réveilla instantanément. Noel lui sourit puis alla s'assoir au chevet d'Hanna et lui prit la main. Samara quant à elle s'assit à côté d'Emilie. Puis après quelques instants cette dernière remarqua le gros sac de voyage que Noel avait amené avec lui.

- Noel c'est quoi ce sac ? demanda doucement Emilie comme si elle avait peur de réveiller Hanna.

- Je m'en vais, depuis l'accident j'ai recommencé à fumer mon père me renvoi à True North.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Hanna, elle aura besoin de toi !

- Je sais, je suis désolé, confia le brun avant d'embrasser la main de sa copine.

Emilie s'apprêtait à répondre mais le docteur rentra à ce moment dans la chambre, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Emilie était toujours présente elle lui demanda de venir dans le couloir.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, reprendre ta vie où tu l'as laissée, commença la doctoresse.

- Je suis désolée docteur Petrova, mais je ne peux pas, je dois être là pour elle.

- Depuis le temps qu'on se connait appelles moi Katherine.

- D'accord Katherine.

- Que tu ne sois là ou pas cela ne changera rien. On t'a déjà expliqué ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Non pas vraiment, dit Emily perdue.

- Et bien lorsque la voiture a percutée Hanna, elle a été très blessée. Une hémorragie interne est apparue dans son cerveau. Après plusieurs examens il a été révélé que la zone de son cerveau qui est touché est la partie cognitive, ce qui veut dire que si Hanna se réveille elle ne sera peut-être pas la même, ne se rappellera peut être pas de tout. Ce ne sera plus ton amie que tu as connu, elle pourra être différente et même rester handicapée à vie.

- Elle est forte tout ira bien ! s'exclama Emily qui voulait se remotiver.

- Chaque jour qui passe les probabilités pour qu'elle se réveil s'amincissent, juste je te préviens.

- Cela fait déjà trois mois qu'on me le dit, mais je ne veux pas arrêter d'espérer, l'espoir c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

- Tant mieux si tu es au courant.

_- Quinn, tu vas bien ? me demandais une voix qui m'était familière._

_Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux je m'aperçus que soudainement je n'étais plus dans le gymnase mais dans une salle de musique, oh mon dieu je dois devenir folle. Je suis dans l'univers de ma série préférée Glee ! Si je comprends bien je suis dans un rêve, bon alors je vais essayer d'en profiter pour m'amuser. Donc après avoir regardé ceux qui m'entourent, Alison est là dans l'uniforme de Cheerioh elle est Brittany, Mona est Santana. Oh mon dieu ! Emily est Rachel Berry, elle est là dans une petite jupe bleu, avec des collants rayés de toutes les couleurs, c'est à pleurer de rire. Noel est là, il me semble qu'il représente Puck et Wren est Blaine, étrange. Spencer quant à elle est Tina, habillé en gothique avec des cheveux bleu, ça change de la petite fille discrète. Aria est la seule de mes amies à ne pas être présente._

_- Oui, merci Santana. Je crois que c'est le bébé, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui !_

_- Tu veux que je te conduise à l'infirmerie ? me demande alors Rachel-Emilie._

_- Non merci ça va aller._

_La sonnerie retentie et tout comme les autres élèves je m'en vais, je vais voir mon petit ami Noel-Puck. Mais lorsque je m'approche de lui Alison-Brittany se met en travers de ma route._

_- Attends ici Hanna, me dit-elle sèchement._

_- Tu te trompes Brittany moi c'est Quinn._

_- Oh arrêtes, tu sais très bien que c'est moi Alison. Tu n'es pas dans un rêve au contraire._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Tu es en train de mourir Hanna, à partir du moment où tu as pris plaisir à tes petits rêves tu as accepté de mourir. Je savais que tu serais la première à me rejoindre, tu as toujours été la plus faible, la plus insignifiante. _

_- C'est donc ça, je vais mourir …_

_- Au moins nous serons ensemble, amies pour la mort !_

_- Non, je ne vais pas mourir, je ne suis pas comme toi …_

_Et alors que mes pensées s'emballent à toutes allures, je sens mes forces me quitter, le monde tourne autour de moi, et je me retrouve sans savoir pourquoi dans un cimetière …_

Emilie et le médecin en charge de Hanna allait rentrer dans la chambre de cette dernière quand elles croisèrent Samara dans le couloir qui leur dit que Noel avait voulu être seul avec sa petite amie. Mais bien sûr les trois jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce aseptisée.

- Hanna, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'entends même si tu ne peux pas répondre, je suis désolé mais je dois partir cette nuit. A ton réveil je ne serais plus là mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours Hanna, j'aime la fille que tu es et j'espère que tu le sais. Je suis désolé de ne pas attendre ton réveil, parce que c'est trop dur de te voir allongée ici et de savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! confia le brun sur un ton triste.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Emilie et les deux autres rentrèrent dans la pièce et une voix faible, celle d'Hanna s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Emilie ? Demandait-elle et lentement ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Noel s'en alla, certes sa déclaration d'amour l'avait réveillé mais il réalisé qu'Hanna ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle aimait Emilie et ça le tuait de l'intérieur.

- C'est un miracle ! s'exclama Emilie qui pleurait de joie, tout en serrant la main d'Hanna.

- Oui, je vais appeler une équipe médical pour venir s'occuper d'elle ! s'exclama le docteur qui sortit à toute allure.

_Je suis dans un cimetière, je connais cet endroit je l'ai déjà vu. Je suis ici simplement, sans raison, enfin c'est ce que je pense. Alors que je cherche autour de moi, je me rends compte que je suis assise sur une pierre tombale, ma pierre tombale. Je m'apprête à partir quand ça y est je me souviens ! Je suis dans le cimetière de Buffy Contre les Vampires, le pieu caché dans ma veste me confirme que j'incarne l'héroïne de la série qui a bercée mon enfance. Je me relève, et soudainement une douleur immense se manifeste dans mon cou, je me rends compte que je me fais attaquer par un vampire. Je me retourne, et me rend compte que c'est Alison le vampire._

_- Tu dois mourir Hanna ! Ici comme dans la réalité, j'en ai marre d'être seule._

_- Non je ne vais pas mourir, je vais me battre et m'en sortir !_

_C'est alors qu'Alison se jette sur moi et sans que je m'y attende cette dernière m'enfonce une lame dans l'abdomen, je commence lentement à me vider de mon sang._

Soudainement les appareils se mettent tous à sonner, une équipe d'infirmière suivie du docteur Petrova rentrent dans la chambre. Après avoir examiné les machines, ils attrapent un défibrillateur et commencent à le faire chauffer car la blonde sur le lit est en arrêt cardiaque. Un coup, puis deux, puis trois, rien n'y fait le cœur ne redémarre pas. Emilie s'effondre alors dans les bras de Samara, et l'équipe de médecin leur présente leurs condoléances. Le monde d'Emilie se détruit, elle meurt de l'intérieur. Katherine leur explique qu'ils ont fait leur possible, et qu'elle va prévenir la mère d'Hanna.

_- Tu es en train de mourir Hanna, ton corps à déjà lâcher il ne reste plus que ton esprit, me dit Alison qui s'est penché au-dessus de moi._

_- Moi, je manquerais aux gens pas comme toi. Durant toute ta vie tu n'as été qu'un monstre, sale garce. _

_Et alors qu'Alison se met à rire, je mobilise la force qui me reste et lui enfonce mon pieu dans son cœur. Je la vois me regarder, puis mourir. Le monde bouge et puis plus rien, juste le néant c'est donc ça être morte. Tout s'accélère j'ai l'impression d'aller à une vitesse folle, je suis soudainement à Rosewood, puis me déplaçant rapidement je me retrouve dans ma chambre d'hôpital, je me vois allongée sur ce lit avec la peau pâle. C'est donc ça la mort ? Et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi je me sens attirée par mon corps, je suis baignée dans une lumière blanche …_

Une inspiration, puis un battement de cœur et les appareils se remettent à fonctionner avec la même constance que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le docteur Petrova rentre rapidement dans la pièce, puis Hanna ouvre les yeux comme si elle sortait d'un simple sommeil.

- C'est un miracle ! s'exclama la doctoresse qui constatait le retour à la vie de sa patiente.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et prévint la mère d'Hanna, qui était presque à l'hôpital et faillit faire un accident de la route.

- Hanna c'est un miracle, tu étais morte et te voilà revenue ! s'exclama Emily toujours en pleure.

- Excuses moi mais tu es qui ? demanda Hanna qui semblait perdue. Lorsqu'elle vit Emilie se décomposer sur place et perdre la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux elle ajouta : Si tu voyais ta tête Emilie Fields ! puis elle se mit à rire.

Emilie était énervée de la mauvaise farce de son amie, mais oublia vite pour lui faire un câlin, finalement Hanna était restée la même…

* * *

Bon alors vous avez aimé ou détesté ? Laissez moi une review :D  
Certains d'entre vous on dut remarquer le clin d'oeil à Vampire Diaries avec le docteur Petrova car si l'idée plait à certains j'ai l'intention de faire un cross over spécial Halloween entre Vampire Diaries et Pretty Little Liars :D Alors à vos reviews !


	6. Chapter 5: A New Beginning

**Note de l'auteur** : Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui me laissent des reviews ça me fait plaisir. Je voudrais m'excuser du temps que je met pour publier car avec mes cours j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire donc les chapitres seront un peu plus courts et postés plus régulièrement, enfin bref merci et bonne lecture !

** Enjoy !**

* * *

Après la sortie de l'hôpital la vie d'Hanna reprit son cours normal et en un mois elle était totalement remise de l'accident. Mais sa vie était encore plus compliquée qu'auparavant : elle était plus amoureuse que jamais d'Emily qui, elle, l'oubliait grâce à la tournure sérieuse de son histoire avec Samara et elle devait faire face au départ de Noel qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez désastreuses son père et son affreuse demi-sœur étaient revenus s'installer en ville pour la période des fêtes de Noël. Dans le but de rapprocher leurs deux familles Tom, sa nouvelle femme et Ashley décidèrent d'inscrire leurs filles à la fondation caritative de l'église, elles devraient donc passer leurs trois semaines de vacances à trier les dons qui serviront de cadeaux aux paroissiens les plus démunis. Même si au début les après-midi de travails ressemblait plus à un travail forcé petit à petit Hanna se mit à apprécier d'aider les gens, tout d'abord car elle se rendait compte que certaines personnes étaient plus malheureuse qu'elle mais aussi car à côté de tous les autres bénévoles elle et Kate avaient l'air « hyper sexy » comme disait cette dernière.

Depuis l'arrivée de Kate les choses n'avaient pas été roses tout de suite mais petit à petit la situation s'était améliorée et les sœurs ennemies devinrent amies. Elles se faisaient un peu plus confiance chaque jour et Hanna avait besoin d'une amie pour traverser la crise qui envahissait sa vie. En effet depuis l'accident elle s'était isolée du monde et en particulier des filles, Emily ne passait plus la voir et ne lui envoyait plus de messages, Spencer étaient occupés avec Toby car leur histoire devenait sérieuse il l'avait demandé en fiançailles et Aria était occupée avec des problèmes familiaux. La blonde devait donc faire face seul au départ éclair de Noel qui depuis lui en n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles et ensuite elle devait gérer son éloignement d'Emilie. Bien sûr lorsqu'Hanna parlait de ses problèmes de cœur elle évitait de parler d'Emilie car elle supposait que Kate soit comme son père, fermée d'esprit est homophobe.

Les deux jeunes filles qui devaient aller travailler à l'église mais avant elles décidèrent de faire un tour au Brew pour prendre un café, mais pour Hanna c'était bien plus que ça, c'était un défi qu'elle s'était donné : voir Emily et ne pas ressentir de sentiments. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le café Hanna remarqua tout de suite son amie, qui riait aux éclats, d'un rire parfait, derrière le comptoir et automatiquement elle se mit à sourire, Emily lui manquait. La brune était plus radieuse que jamais et son amie lui fit un signe de la main agitant les nombreuses breloques de son bracelet. Hanna et sa sœur se dirigèrent donc vers le comptoir afin de commander leurs cafés et lorsqu'Emily les vit s'approcher elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

- Salut Hanna ! Salut Kate ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise de les voir ensemble.

- Salut Em ! répondit Hanna qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Salut, répondit nonchalamment Kate.

- Bon alors Hanna, laisses-moi deviner, je te mets un double cappuccino au caramel ?

- Oui, répondit simplement la blonde avant de murmurer, tu te souviens de mon café préféré mais pas de mon numéro…

- Et moi un latte, lança froidement Kate qui partit en direction d'une table.

- Depuis quand elle est là ? Et pourquoi vous restez ensemble ? demanda Emily tout en souriant à Kate.

- C'est ma demie sœur Emily et puis elle était là quand toi tu ne l'étais pas, confia Hanna qui trouva soudainement ses pied intéressants.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hanna, répondit la brune.

- Tu peux l'être, répliqua sèchement Hanna avant de partir rejoindre sa demie sœur.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes amies ne m'aiment pas, lança Kate à sa sœur qui venait de la rejoindre à la table.

- Peux être car tu es une garce homophobe, tu y as déjà pensé ? demanda Hanna tout en rigolant.

- Tu as raison ! s'exclama la deuxième blonde tout en riant, c'était de bonne guerre.

Une serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons et chacune des filles en but une gorgée chaude.

- Tu sais, dit Kate avant de boire une seconde gorgée, je crois que tu plais beaucoup à Emily !

Hanna manqua de s'étrangler avec son cappuccino et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Et bien elle essayes d'être distante avec toi mais en contrepartie elle passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux, on dirait que tu es le dernier bracelet en solde chez Tiffany's.

- Tu te fais des films Kate, bon je vais au toilette et on y va ? demanda Hanna qui se levait.

- D'accord je vais payer en attendant.

Si Hanna avait eu besoin de s'éclipser aux toilettes ce n'était pas pour une envie pressante mais pour vomir. Non pas qu'elle avait replongée dans sa boulimie mais depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital un des médicaments du traitement lui donnait des nausées matinales. L'inconvénient était les nausées mais en y réfléchissant bien elle gardait une ligne d'enfer. Après avoir évacuer ce trop-plein dans son estomac, elle se passa de l'eau sur la bouche et ce qu'elle vit dans le miroir ne lui plut pas du tout, elle avait l'impression de redevenir Hanna la ringarde. Pour chasser cette mauvaise pensée elle se remit une légère couche de maquillage. De son côté Kate avait été voir Emily pour payer et après avoir vérifié qu'Hanna ne sortait pas des toilettes elle fixa la brune dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Ecoutes moi bien car je ne me répèterais pas, je sais ce qu'Hanna et toi avez fait et je trouve ça vraiment dégueulasse. J'en reviens pas que tu es abusé d'elle, alors maintenant tu la lâches où je raconte tout à tout le monde.

- Ecoutes Kate, on s'est juste embrasser, n'en parles à personne, s'il te plait, la supplia Emily.

- Je fais te faire une confidence, je ne savais rien du tout mais merci pour l'info. Je te préviens si jamais tu t'approches d'Hanna je dis tout à notre père et tu ne la reverras jamais, compris ?

- Compris.

Hanna qui sortait des toilettes aperçut sa sœur et son amie discuter et elle fut contente de voir qu'elles faisaient des efforts pour elle.

- Alors vous attendez que je ne sois pas là pour discuter ?

- Enfaite je complimentais Emily sur le café qu'elle fait, elle est hyper douée ! menti Kate.

- Et moi je lui faisais remarquer que j'avais besoins d'un relooking et que j'aimais beaucoup son style ! rajouta Emilie.

- Et bien ! C'est étrange ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Non tu sais c'est ce que tu as dit, sur moi étant une garce, j'ai envie de changer alors autant commencer maintenant !

Hanna se mit à rire suivit de sa sœur puis toutes les deux sortirent pour aller à l'église car il était bientôt l'heure de commencer le travail. Elles commencèrent leur travail dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur avec les autres bénévoles, et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hanna qui était partie cherchait des cartons à trier dans la réserve s'écroule au sol. Tout le monde s'attroupa autour d'elle et elle se réveilla au bout d'une minute, lorsqu'elle se réveilla sa tête lui tournait et un des bénévoles qui était aussi pompier en déduit que ce n'était qu'une simple crise d'hypoglycémie. Après avoir pris un peu de sucre Hanna expliqua qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup en ce moment et qu'en plus elle vomissait à cause de ces cachets voilà la raison de son malaise. Après un petit moment à déblatérer les filles se remirent au boulot. Alors que Kate triait tranquillement jouet et jeux pour enfants son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait fait tomber dans un carton. Elle partit donc à sa recherche et quand elle le sorti de là où il s'était caché elle le retrouva collé à un jolie écrin bleu turquoise. L'icône en forme d'enveloppe lui indiqua qu'elle avait reçu un message qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir, ce dernier venant d'un numéro masqué. Le message disait :

« Il semblerait que cette année les méchantes filles soit récompensées à Noel, il est temps de montrer ce dont tu es capable. –A ».

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'écrin il y avait une clé usb caché dedans et cette dernière ne porter comme signe distinctif seulement un nom : Noel Kan...

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une petite review ?


	7. Chapter 6: Trashed Love

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos review et je m'excuse vraiment pour le temps que j'ai mit pour écrire cette suite car je n'avais plsu d'inspiration. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour de Noël était vite arrivé, et c'était la troisième chose la plus exaltante de l'année pour Hanna, après son anniversaire et les soldes bien sûr. Une odeur de pudding à la vanille avait envahi la maison, madame Marin ne s'était pas mis à la cuisine mais avait passé une commande chez le traiteur pour sa traditionnelle soirée du réveillon. Cette tradition avait été instauré lorsque le père d'Hanna les avait quitté, la mère et la fille invitaient des amies à la maison et organisait un diner chic autour du quelle régnait une bonne humeur et une ambiance festive. Hanna se réveilla donc le sourire aux lèvres, cette journée serait parfaite et rien n'y personne ne lui gâcherait ce jour fabuleux. Elle se leva, et s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon de velours noir, d'un joli pull en cachemire rose. Elle accessoirisa le tout avec le bonnet que lui avait offert Kate, un joli bonnet en laine rose et violette. Avant de partir elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et se trouva radieuse, alors elle sourit prit son sac à main et fila vers sa voiture sans prendre le temps de petit déjeuner. Elle devait aller chercher les couverts pour la soirée de noël et ensuite faire un tour express au centre commercial pour un petit shopping express. Elle démarra sa voiture, mit le chauffage en marche et vérifia son téléphone, elle avait déjà trois messages non lu. Le premier venait de sa mère qui lui rappelait de prendre les couverts, le second venait d'Aria qui lui proposait de faire une de leur petite virée shopping du réveillon. Cette virée shopping avait été une tradition Hanna et Aria du temps d'Ali, elles se retrouvaient au centre commercial à arpenter les boutiques à la recherche de cadeaux pour leurs amies tout en dévorant une montagne de cookies. La pensée d'une journée shopping de noël, comme avant, fit sourire la blonde qui répondit à son amie qu'elle ventait la chercher dans dix minutes. Lorsque la blonde se gara devant la résidence d'Ezra elle aperçut son amie qui l'attendait, cette dernière courut vers la voiture poussée par la joie et par le froid. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'habitacle de la voiture elle enlaça son amie et la première chose qu'elle lui dit fut :

- Je vais me marier !

- Quoi ? demanda Hanna surprise et sous le choc.  
- Ezra m'a demandé de l'épouser, ce matin et j'ai dit oui ! s'exclama Aria tout en tendant sa main ornée d'un petit diamant vers son amie.

- Mais c'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

- Merci Hanna ! Tu es la première à qui je le dit, je voulais que tu sois la première !  
- Oh ! C'est trop gentil ! Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda la blonde surprise car elles s'étaient quelque peu éloignée.

- Parce que je savais que tu serais contente pour moi ! Et parce que je veux que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur Hanna ! Tu veux bien ?

- Mais quelle question ! Bien sûr que je veux ! s'exclama la blonde enthousiaste.

- Merci ! s'exclama la brune avant d'étreindre à nouveau son amie.

- Ne me remercie pas ! Tu es ma meilleure amie c'est normal ! Bon on y va faire ce petit shopping ?  
- Tu attends quoi pour démarrer ?

Hanna démarra la voiture et fonça vers le centre commercial ne se remettant toujours pas de la nouvelle. Dans toute cette excitation elle avait oublié de lire le troisième message, mais bon ce qui importait vraiment était le mariage d'Aria. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent la première chose qu'elles firent c'est de se jeter sur le stand de cookie, comme au bon vieux temps.  
- Ces cookies m'avaient manqué ! s'exclama la brune en avalant une énième bouchée.  
- Moi, aussi ! répondit la blonde terminant son premier biscuit.

- On commence par où ? demanda à Hanna la jeune fiancée.

- Kate Spad, je dois acheter un sac pour ma mère ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Direction aile ouest ! hurla Aria se mettant à courir, entrainant son amie en la tenant par le bras.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à bout de souffle devant la boutique, elles se regardèrent dans le miroir proche de l'entrée et se mirent à rire en se voyant rouge et décoiffé.  
- Je crois qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Hanna inquiète de son image.  
- Plus de cookie ? demanda Aria avant de pouffer, entrainant Hanna dans une crise de rire.

Les deux jeunes filles durent s'assoir sur un des bancs qui ornait l'allée du centre commerciale tellement elles riaient, elles ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire et elles en pleuraient. Ca faisait longtemps qu'Hanna ne s'était pas sentie si bien.

- Oh mon dieu ! On n'a pas ri comme ça depuis tellement longtemps ! s'exclama Aria.

- Je confirme ! La dernière fois c'était quand Ali était là, tu te souviens l'entrainement de gym ?  
- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Aria avant de repartir dans une crise de fou rire suivit par Hanna.

Cet entrainement de Gym avait eu lieu quelques mois avant la disparition d'Alison. Hanna et Aria devait suivre des cours de sport supplémentaire pour augmenter leur moyenne, ce jour-là lorsque le professeur leur annonça qu'elles feraient cours avec certains garçon cela leur avait fait gloussé, imaginant être avec Sean ou Noel. Mais elles avaient décidé de rendre le cours plus amusant, lorsque les garçons étaient partis à la douche elles s'étaient faufilés et avaient volé leurs affaires. Elles les avaient ensuite répandu dans tout le lycée, et voir les garçons courir à moitié nu à la recherche de leurs vêtements les avait fait pleurer de rire.

Repenser à ce souvenir les fit encore plus se tordre de rire sur le banc où elles se trouvaient. Hanna avait l'impression de retrouver sa vieille amie pour de bon.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? demanda une voix qui leur était familière.

- Spencer ? arriva à articuler Aria avant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais vous êtes dans un sale état ! s'exclama la jeune Hastings avant de commencer à rire d'une manière inexpliquée.  
- On … se … rappelait … la fois … où on … avait caché … les habits de Noel et Sean ! Arriva difficilement à articuler Hanna.

- Oh ! s'exclama Spencer avant de plonger elle aussi dans un fou rire car elle avait croisé les garçons ce jour-là.

Spencer s'assit à côté de ses amies sur le banc et se plia en deux de rire, les larmes coulants sur ses joues. Au moins un quart d'heure fut nécessaire aux filles pour se ressaisir, suite à quoi elles se remaquillèrent et rentrèrent dans le magasin.  
- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça ! s'exclama Hanna.

- Y avait peut-être quelque chose dans les cookies ! Ajouta la brune en gloussant.

Pour se retenir de rire Hanna porta son attention sur un sac, qu'elle acheta pour sa mère. Ensuite les filles se rendirent à Tifany's . Hanna fit un cadeau aux filles pour noël, il s'agissait de bracelet en argent avec leurs prénoms écrits dessus. C'était le même genre de bracelets qu'Ali leur avait offert mais celui-là marquait l'évolution de leur amitié. Elle en prit un pour Emily, ainsi qu'une bague pour Kate.

- Vous venez ce soir ? demanda Hanna à ses amies.

- Vu que Ezra et moi sommes en froid avec nos familles nous pouvons venir ! s'exclama Aria.  
- Moi mes parents vont passer la soirée chez toi, donc je viens aussi avec Toby ! s'exclama Spencer.

- Génial !

Les amies se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs voitures et Hanna raccompagna Aria chez elle. Ensuite elle vérifia son portable et se rendit compte qu'elle avait un nouveau message d'Emily, c'était le même qu'elle avait oublié de lire quelques heures plus tôt. Le message disait « Moi et Samara c'est terminé. J'ai besoin de te voir. Appelles moi. », Hanna dut le relire plusieurs fois pour être sûr de comprendre. Elle jeta son téléphone au fond de son sac et démarra la voiture rentrant chez elle en vitesse. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle déposa la vaisselle dans la cuisine et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui la menait à sa chambre, ce n'est qu'arrivée en haut qu'elle envoya un message à Emily qui lui disait de passer dans la soirée. Après avoir envoyé ce message elle alla se glisser dans les draps, et s'endormit jusqu'à ce que Kate vienne la réveiller, lui disant qu'elle allait être en retard. Hanna enfila alors rapidement sa robe noire et ses talon, se coiffa d'un chignon, sortit ses plus beaux bijoux, appliqua quelques coups de maquillage et le tour était joué elle était divine. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans les escaliers les regards des invités déjà présents, notamment ses trois meilleures amies qui venaient d'arriver, se fixèrent sur elle. Elle était splendide et le savait mais toute cette attention la fit rougir quand même, soudainement la tête se mit à lui tourner, elle ne se sentait pas bien et Toby qui montait pour aller au toilette la rattrapa alors qu'elle faisait un malaise. Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard avec tout le monde qui s'inquiétait pour elle et sa mère lui annonça qu'elles iraient voir un médecin le lendemain.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? demanda Kate qui avait éloigné Emily des autres.  
- Je viens voir ma meilleure amie ! s'exclama Emily.  
- Je t'ai dit de ne plus jamais t'approcher d'Hanna ! Tu devrais m'écouter espèce de garce ! Ou je détruirais ta vie !  
- Et toi tu devrais apprendre de tes erreurs ! s'exclama Emily sortant son téléphone de son décolleté. Maintenant je vais pouvoir montrer aux autres qui tu es vraiment.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Oh que si ! Tu sais ma meilleure amie état Alison DiLaurentis j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de coup tordu ! Maintenant pousses toi de mon chemin ! lui dit Emilie qui la poussa pour aller rejoindre ses amies.  
- Je vais bien ! dit Hanna à tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Je fais juste un régime c'est pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
- Tiens ! lui dit Ezra qui lui tendait un verre d'eau avec du sucre.  
- Merci Monsieur Fitz.

- Ezra ! la corrigea-t-il.

- Ezra ! reprit-elle.

Hanna sourit au jeune homme qui allait épouser Aria puis s'aperçût de la présence d'Emilie. Elles se sourirent, et la blonde s'éclipsa de la cuisine pour aller la rejoindre et discuter dans sa chambre.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Hanna passant la main sur son épaule.

- Moi ça va, un peu triste mais ça va. Et toi ? C'est quoi c'est malaise ?

- Seulement un peu ? Oh c'est rien je l'ai dit c'est juste un régime.

- Oui, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas avec elle que je devais être. Tu es sûre ?  
- Oh … Oui, Em je ne te mens pas.

- Bon alors quoi de neuf ? demanda la brune qui essayait de changer de sujet.  
- Et bien Noel ne m'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles, je remonte la pente. Et c'est tout ce qui s'est passé récemment et toi ?

- Oh je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé être là …  
- Et bien tu aurais pu si tu avais vraiment voulu ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis la semaine dernière que je suis venue au Brew ? On aurait pu se voir, aller manger une glace aux marrons comme au bon vieux temps ! s'exclama Hanna qui risquait de rapidement perdre patience.

- Si je ne t'ai pas appelé c'est à cause de ta sœur ! Elle sait pour nous et elle me fait du chantage !

- Tu mens ! Ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Kate ! Elle était peut être comme ça avant mais plus maintenant !

- Tu vas dire que tu préfères la croire à elle ? demanda Emily, indignée.

- Oui ! Toi tu m'as laissé tomber depuis que je me suis réveillé ! Elle, elle était là pour moi ! Quand je passais des nuits blanches à pleurer de chagrin à cause de Noel (et de toi, pensa la blonde) elle était là pour moi ! hurla la blonde qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Elle a peut-être était gentille mais c'est elle qui m'empêche de te voir !

- Tiens prends ça ! lui dit Hanna lui jetant son cadeau à la figure. Prends ton cadeau et rentre chez toi ! Cette discussion est terminée.

- Non Hanna ! Je ne partirais pas tant que tout ne seras pas au clair entre nous !

- C'est très clair ! Tu te sers sans arrêt d'excuse ! Pars !

- Et bien d'accord ! lui hurla Emily avant de quitter la chambre et la maison en courant.

Hanna n'avait qu'une envie, pleuré. Parler de Noel et d'Emily lui avait brisé le cœur à nouveau et même si elle avait cru qu'l y aurait une chance pour que elle, et la nageuse finissent ensemble elle se rendait compte que ce ne serait jamais possible. De son côté Emily qui était assise dans sa voiture, pleurait silencieusement, regrettant de ne pas avoir dit certaines chose. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que si elle avait quittée Samara c'était pour être avec elle, que ne pas être avec Hanna lui brisait le cœur. Mais elle n'avait rien dit de tout ça, et maintenant elles avaient tout gâché, elles ne seraient jamais ensemble.

Spencer et Aria qui avait vu Emily s'enfuir de la chambre d'Hanna se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, et lorsqu'elles rentrèrent elles découvrirent une année, silencieuse, qui emblait choquée.  
- Hanna ça va ? demanda Spencer.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse de sa part Aria la serra dans ses bras.

- Peu importe ce qui se passe ça va aller ! s'exclama la brune.

- Non ça ne va pas aller ! s'exclama la blonde, commençant à pleurer.

Ses deux amies la firent asseoir sur le lit, et s'installèrent à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux tout nous dire ! lui dit Spencer.

- Oui, tu peux tout nous dire, nous ne te jugerons jamais.  
- Je suis amoureuse d'Emily, murmura Hanna.

- Oh ! s'exclamèrent ses deux amies, l'encourageant à continuer.

- On s'est embrassé et …

Soudainement un craquement dans le couloir puis une ombre passant la devant la porte de sa chambre poussèrent la blonde à se taire. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait.

- Je crois que A est là ! s'exclama Hanna, se levant vérifiant s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir.

- Mais non Hanna ! s'exclama Spencer.

- On ne peut être sûr de rien ! ajouta la blonde, se remaquillant pour redescendre parmi les invités.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on gardera le secret ! s'exclama Aria.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur que vous ne le gardiez pas !

Les portables des jeunes filles se mirent à annoncer un message, de source anonyme évidement. Le message disait « Je vous remercie de ce nouveau secret, comment avez-vous devinez que c'était le cadeau que je voulais ? –A ».  
- A est ici ! s'exclama Hanna.

- Oh mon dieu ! ajouta Spencer.

- Redescendons, nous serons en sécurité en bas ! ajouta Aria.

Les trois filles descendirent les marches de l'escalier, analysant chaque personnes présentes mais elles n'avaient aucune idée de qui était –A.

- Hanna ! l'appela sa mère. Vient faire un discours s'il te plait !  
- Oui, j'arrive maman ! lui répondit cette dernière.

Hanna se rendit dans le salon où tout le monde l'attendait, elle prit une coupe de champagne et commença un discours improvisé.

- Je souhaite vous remercier de tous être présent. Je tiens à remercier mon père, qui m'a fait découvrir ma sœur, une personne que j'aime beaucoup. Je tiens à remercier mes amies Aria et Spencer qui sont toujours présentes dans ma vie, je vous aime tellement les filles. Et enfin, je lève mon verre à Alison, une amie partie beaucoup trop tôt. Joyeux Noel !

- Joyeux noël ! s'exclamèrent les invités en chœur.

Soudainement la grande télé du salon s'alluma, et la vidéo du baiser de Hanna et Emily défila devant tout le monde. Hanna choquée, fut rejoints par ses amies qui essayèrent en vain d'arrêter la vidéo. Le père d'Hanna quitta la maison claquant la porte, suivit de Kate qui partit la tête baissée. A la fin du film Hanna reçut un sms de –A.  
« Joyeux noël Hanna, remercies ta sœur pour ce jolie cadeau. –A »

* * *

Alors que pensez vous ? Un coming out en perspective ? Une tragédie familiale ? Un amour qui va pouvoir vivre ? Les choses seront elles plus faciles pour Hanna et Emily ? Vous le saurez bientôt ! Mais en attendant laissez moi votre avis et vos idées dans une petite review !  
-A


	8. Chapter 7 : Take Me Or Leave Me

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors ce nouveau chapitre est l'avant dernier du deuxième cycle de l'histoire. En gros c'est un peu comme une saison de série, j'écris par cycle de quatres chapitres qui concernent un même thème. Donc voilà l'avant dernier de ce second cycle. Merci pour les reviews j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **Enjoy !:D**

* * *

Hanna avait passé une nuit agitée avec ses amies. Après le départ de son père les filles avaient essayé d'arrêter l'écran et le seul moyen avait été de tout débrancher. Les invités n'avaient fait aucun commentaires sur cette mésaventure mais étaient choqués que la si jolie Hanna ait embrassée une fille. Pour sauver la face Hanna et ses amies avaient prétendu à une blague, un jeu entre elles où elles devaient se surprendre en embrassant une personne à l'opposé de leurs gouts habituels mais personne n'y avait cru. Madame Marin avait fait un sourire à sa fille et lui avait dit qu'elles en parleraient le lendemain au calme toute les deux, Hanna était contente de ne pas avoir fait fuir sa mère tout comme ce secret avait fait fuir son père. Après la soirée Spencer et Aria avaient annoncée à leur famille qu'elles resteraient dormir avec leur amie, car elle avait besoin d'elles et elles passèrent la nuit à réconforter la blonde qui avait peur de l'avenir qui l'attendait.

- Hanna ! l'appela sa mère du bas de l'escalier. On va partir à l'hôpital, j'ai appelé le docteur Petrova elle peut te recevoir dans un petit moment.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller, je vais bien maman ! lui hurla sa fille.

- Tu ne discutes pas Hanna ! avait répondu sa mère, sèchement.

- Merci d'être resté les filles, mais vous devriez allez avec vos familles maintenant, dit la blonde à ses amies.

- Si tu veux on vient avec toi au médecin, lui répondit Aria.

- Non je ne vais pas vous déranger pour ça, lui répondit Hanna heureuse d'avoir de si bonnes amies.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas Hanna, on est un peu là pour ça. C'est décidé on vient s'exclama Spencer.

- Merci les filles, leur répondit Hanna avant de les enlacer.

Les filles s'activèrent alors et après avoir fouillés dans le dressing d'Hanna s'habillèrent chaudement.

- On est prête maman ! s'exclama Hanna, déboulant dans la cuisine où se tenait sa mère.

- Oh vous l'accompagnez ? demanda Madame Marin surprise.

- Oui bien sûr ! s'exclama Aria.

- Oh ! Et bien d'accord. Allez en voiture, on va être en retard.

Le début du trajet en voiture se passa silencieusement, et voyant que sa mère n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet c'est Hanna qui prit les initiatives.

- Tu sais maman je sais que ça va peut-être dure pour toi à accepter, mais je suis différente, commença-t-elle.

- Je sais j'ai compris ma chérie et je me fiche que tu aimes les garçons ou les filles je veux que tu sois heureuse c'est tout, je t'accepterais toujours comme tu es, lui répondit sa mère posant une de ses mains sur la sienne.

- Vraiment, tu ne me hais pas ? demanda la blonde.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es ma fille Hanna et je t'aimerais toujours peu importe tes actes et tes choix. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour que je m'y habitue mais si tu es heureuse avec ta vie je suis heureuse aussi, lui dit sa mère.

- Je t'aime maman, lança Hanna.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit cette dernière.

A l'arrière de la voiture Aria et Spencer sourirent et firent un clin d'œil à Hanna, heureuses pour elle.

- Mais tu sais j'aime aussi les garçons, ajouta Hanna sur le ton de la conversation.

- J'ai encore plus de chances d'avoir des petits enfants alors ! s'exclama Madame Marin.

Cette dernière gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital puis les occupants de l'habitacle en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Là elles se rendirent toutes au rendez-vous d'Hanna où elles furent toutes accueillies chaleureusement par le docteur Petrova une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Bon alors Hanna que t-arrive-t-il ? demanda gentiment la doctoresse.

- Et bien je vomis souvent le matin et je me suis évanouit plusieurs fois, confia la blonde.

- Tu prends tout tes médicaments ?

-Oui.

- Tu as du retard dans tes règles ? demanda le médecin.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, oui.

- C'est quand la dernière fois où tu as couché avec un garçon ?

Hanna regarda sa mère qui attendait la réponse et dégluti avant de répondre :

- Quelques temps avant mon accident.

- Bon il y a de fortes chances que tu ne sois pas enceinte et que tout ça ne soit un manque de minéraux dut à tes réactions aux médicaments, donc je vais te prescrire une cure de vitamine et une prise de sang pour savoir si tu es enceinte.

- Est-ce qu'elle peut faire la prise de sang maintenant ? demanda Madame Marin.

- Bien sûr je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut et je lui fais, répondit le docteur se levant.

- Avant que tu demandes je ne suis pas enceinte maman. J'ai pris toutes mes précautions puis avec l'accident j'aurais perdu le bébé, nan ? demanda Hanna.

- Oui c'est vrai, avoua sa mère. Mais il faut en être sûr.

Spencer et Aria se lancèrent un regard accusateur puis lancèrent le même à Hanna qui leur répondit amusée :

- Avec Noel bien sûr !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Spencer. La chose que je t'avais dit de ne pas faire…

- Car il était diabolique et tout le bazar ? la coupa Hanna. Oui c'est cette chose.

- Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Aria choquée.

- J'ai dut oublier d'en parler entre le jour où on l'a fait et mon accident quelques jours plus tard, lui lança Hanna, puis réalisant que ce n'était pas sympa elle ajouta. Je suis désolée, c'est juste qu'on était plus très proche à ce moment-là.

- Je comprends, lui répondit la brune.

Le médecin rentra alors dans la salle de consultation avec le matérielle disponible et fit rapidement une prise de sang à Hanna qui faillit tourner de l'œil plusieurs fois. Puis le médecin leur annonça qu'elles auraient le résultat dans une semaine.

- Inutile d'en parler à ton père, dit Madame Marin en pénétrant dans la voiture à nouveau.

- Si il me reparle un jour ! s'exclama Hanna.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! C'est ton père il t'aime.

Hanna référa ne rien répondre et sur le chemin du retour Madame Marin déposa Aria et Spencer chez elles pour qu'elles fêtent noël avec leurs familles respectives. Lorsque les femmes de la famille Marin arrivèrent chez elles, Tom, le père d'Hanna, était dans la cuisine et les attendait en compagnie de Kate qui fixait le sol. Lorsqu'Hanna la vit elle retint sa colère, sachant que si elle faisait quelque chose maintenant elle perdrait son père pour toujours.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lança froidement son père. Venez-vous asseoir.

Hanna et sa mère obéirent et allèrent s'asseoir en face de Tom et de Kate, laissant une gêne s'installer peu à peu. Hanna osa jeter un regard plein de colère à sa sœur qui paraissait troublée, comme triste à cause de toute cette histoire.

- Tu es lesbienne ? demanda Tom brisant soudainement le silence.

- Non papa, j'aime aussi les garçons, répondit Hanna gênée.

- Menteuse ! Je sais que tu aimes les filles sinon tu n'aurais pas embrassé Emily comme ça !

- Tom ! le reprit Ashley.

- Et bien j'aime les deux que tu le veuilles ou non ! s'exclama Hanna sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Hanna ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces histoires, tu causes toujours des problèmes !

- Quoi ? demanda Hanna les larmes gagnant ses yeux.

« Tu causes toujours des problèmes » ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête lui rappelant la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie au divorce de ses parents. Cette phrase, son père devait se retenir de la dire depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça qu'il était parti avec Kate et Isabel car elles étaient sans problème et belles au contraire d'Hanna, pensait cette dernière. Puis elle se sentit mal, elle avait mal au ventre à cause du croissant qu'elle avait mangé dans la voiture, elle porta alors instinctivement la main à sa bouche et partit s'enfermer au toilette. Là penchée au-dessus de la cuvette les mots de son père résonnaient toujours dans sa tête et comme si c'était un moyen de les oublier Hanna ouvrit la bouche et y enfonça ses doigts pour se faire vomir. Se faire vomir avait été un moyen pour Hanna d'évacuer ses problèmes et de perdre du poids, problèmes qui venaient du divorce de ses parents. Après avoir évacué ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre la blonde se rinça la bouche et retourna comme si de rien n'était dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'elle s'assit son père lança sur un ton froid :

- Tu viens vivre avec moi dans le Maryland, prépares tes affaires on part demain.

- Non Tom tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria Ashley.

- Je peux faire ce que je veux ! C'est ma fille aussi et je ne la laisserais pas devenir comme ça ! Elle va guérir en venant avec nous ! hurla le père de la blonde.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis malade ? Tu ne veux pas mon bonheur ? demanda Hanna les yeux embués.

- Tu seras heureuse quand tu seras normale !

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! T'es qu'un lâche tu m'abandonnes moi et maman, tu me laisses souffrir seule. Et tu adoptes, elle, cette fille si parfaite et lorsque je te revois enfin tu veux me la présenter comme un trophée, cette espèce de peste qui a essayé de gâcher ma vie. Alors maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages de ma vie tu n'es plus mon père ! hurla Hanna dans la cuisine sous le regard médusé de sa mère.

A peine avait-elle fini que le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans la pièce silencieuse.

- Tom ! s'exclama Kate. Viens Hanna, dit-elle à sa sœur la tirant en dehors de la cuisine.

- Sors de chez moi Tom ! s'exclama Ashley.

- Je viens la chercher demain à six heures du soir c'est mon droit tu ne peux rien y faire, lança le père d'Hanna quittant la maison. Kate viens on y va !  
- Non je reste avec ma sœur, elle a besoin de moi ! s'exclama Kate.

Kate guida Hanna qui était sous le choc jusqu'à sa chambre et elles s'assirent sur le lit.

- C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute ! s'exclama Hanna qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Ecoutes tu ne sais pas tout !

- Et bien vas-y je t'écoutes ! lança Hanna.

- J'ai commencé à recevoir des messages d'un certain « A » quand je suis arrivée. Au début je devais découvrir ton secret à toi et Emily, puis vous séparer et mettre la vidéo. Je suis vraiment désolé mais ce « A » connaissait des choses sur moi dont 'étais la seule au courant, il me faisait du chantage ! Je suis désolée Hanna ! Tu sais quand j'agissais comme ta sœur ça me plaisait vraiment, j'étais sincère ! expliqua Kate.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! s'exclama Hanna. Quoi que non, je sais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, tu es terrorisée par ce A qui sait tout de toi et qui semble être partout.

- Comment tu sais ? demanda Kate.

- Je ne peux pas te dire, j'ai peur de te mettre plus en danger. Juste promets-moi, si A t'envoi des nouveaux messages tu me le diras, promit ?

- Promit ! Bon je devrais rentrer Hanna, je voulais juste m'expliquer. Et tu sais pour ton père…

- Tom, la reprit Hanna.

- Pour Tom c'est difficile et tu sais comme il est têtu. Je t'aiderais à t'installer et à habituer chez nous.

- Je ne viendrais pas, peu importe comment je ne viendrais pas !

Kate quitta alors précipitamment la chambre et Hanna décida que peu importe la tragédie familiale qui se passait, elle devait aller au bal de noël organisé par la petite ville de Rosewood. La blonde sortit alors une somptueuse robe blanche et argent qui avait été acheté spécialement pour l'occasion.

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, lui dit sa mère qui se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte admirant sa fille dans sa robe de soirée.

- Merci maman, lui répondit elle avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie pour ce qu'a dit ton père, tu avais raison. Et tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'il ne peut pas revenir dans nos vies pour tout refaire comme il lui plait.

- Tu ne vas pas le laisser m'emmener ? demanda Hanna soudainement inquiète.

- Et bien je pense que tu devrais partir quelques temps, commença Ashley.

- Maman !

- C'est pour a que j'ai appelé ta grand-mère, elle est d'accord pour t'héberger durant les deux semaines de vacances qui restent, au moins elle te couvrira et ton père ne te retrouvera pas. Et tu peux dire à une amie de venir avec toi, finit madame Marin.

- Vraiment ? Oh merci maman ! s'exclama Hanna enlaçant sa mère.

- Et tiens, j'ai une autre surprise, ajouta Ashley en tendant un paquet à Hanna.

Hanna se dépêcha d'enlever le papier cadeau rose, puis lorsqu'elle découvrit son contenu elle resta bouche bée. A l'intérieur il y avait un pendentif en cristal brillant bleu argenté.

- J'ai pensé qu'il irait bien avec ta robe ! s'exclama sa mère avant de l'embrasser.

- Merci maman, pas que pour le cadeau, mais pour tout ! s'exclama Hanna.

- Mais de rien ma chérie.

Après s'être préparée pour le bal Hanna appela Aria pour savoir si elle pouvait venir la chercher et cette dernière avait accepté. Durant le trajet jusqu'au bal Hanna avait résumé la situation à son amie qui lui avait proposé de partir avec elle chez sa grand-mère, mais la blonde refusa sachant déjà avec qui elle voulait y aller. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bal, elles ne trouvèrent pas leurs amies et tandis qu'elles discutaient la chanson Diamonds de Rihanna débuta et c'est là qu'Hanna aperçut Emily. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, dans un robe en satin rouge.

Hanna fit alors quelques pas en direction d'Emily qui en fit de même et bientôt elles se rencontrèrent au milieu de la piste. Là elles se fixèrent dans les yeux et leurs émotions plus la musique qui parlait de choisir le bonheur. Toujours en se fixant dans les yeux, elles collèrent la paume de leur main l'une dans l'autre et tournèrent sur place. Puis soudainement Hanna s'approcha du visage de son amie et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, Emily surprise n'y répondit pas mais quelques secondes après elle se colla contre Hanna et lui rendit un baiser tendre tout plein de sentiments. De l'autre côté de la piste elles entendirent Aria et Spencer applaudir ce qui les fit sourire et elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elles dansèrent ainsi l'une contre l'autre pendant près d'une heure et elles durent se quitter à regret en décidant de mettre les choses au point plus tard.

- J'y vais maman ! s'exclama Hanna qui avait préparé sa valise et qui s'était changée.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pars de nuit mais bon, passe de bonne vacance chez ta grand-mère ma chérie et ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de ton père ! lui répondit sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue tout en l'accompagnant à la voiture qui était garée devant la maison.

- Je t'appelle en arrivant maman, je t'aime ! lui cria Hanna en montant dans la voiture.

Elle fit coucou à sa mère puis s'adressa à son amie qui conduisait la voiture :

- On peut y aller c'est bon, même si je déteste devoir fuir.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama son amie démarrant la voiture.

Hanna fit alors ses adieux à Rosewood car elle savait et ne voulait pas y revenir avant longtemps et alors qu'elle allait allumer la musique, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, annonçant un nouveau message.

« Tu as beau fuir Hanna, je te rattraperais toujours. Sois demain à l'aéroport avec ton père, sinon ta mère payera et quand je dis payer j'espère que ça ne sera pas avec de l'argent volé.

-A »

* * *

Alors que nous prèpare -A ? Comment ce terminera cette histoire ? Avec Qui Hanna est elle partie ? Donnez moi vos avis dan une review ainsi que ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !  
XoXo -A


	9. Chapter 8 : Never Let Me Go

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que j'ai mit du temps a poster cette suite et je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui l'attendais ! Je sais qu'elle est un peu courte mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Enjoy :D

* * *

-Mona ! On doit aller à l'aéroport demain ! s'exclama Hanna en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que le but était de fuir ton père ? lui demanda la brune.

-Parce que, je viens de recevoir un message de A qui me menace si je n'y vais pas !

-Oh ! Mona grimaça à l'évocation de A, elle regrettait tellement son passé. On doit y aller alors !

-Tu ne sais pas qui est ce nouveau A ? lui demanda son amie inquiète.

-Pour la millième fois, non je ne sais pas qui c'est Hanna ! Depuis que je suis entrée à Radley j'ai coupé tout contact ! Et maintenant que je suis sorti je compte récupérer ma vie ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-D'accord, pourquoi penses-tu que A veut que j'y aille ?

-Surement pour te faire souffrir, c'est son but, lui répondit la brune.

-Je vais donc surement quitter la ville, murmura Hanna avant de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil et de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent, elles passaient de sa mère à son père, puis à Kate ou encore Emily. Puis alors que tout un tas de chose lui passait par la tête, l'attention de la jolie blonde se focalisa sur un seul souvenir, un des plus important, sa rencontre avec Emily.

_C'était l'année de quatrième Hanna et Emily s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe et leur professeur de sciences les avait placés à côté. Hanna avait faim, enfin à cette époque elle avait faim en permanence et son ventre se mit à gargouiller dans un bruit gênant. Emily la regarda alors, puis lui fit un sourire avant de rougir et de détourner la tête. Puis Emily se pencha vers son sac et en sorti un paquet de biscuit._

_-Tiens prends les ! Ma mère veut me forcer à manger ces cochonneries ! s'exclama Emily._

_-Tu es sérieuse ? lui demanda Hanna choquée que quelqu'un puisse être si gentille et ensuite qu'on puisse ne pas aimer les oreos. Mais je ne devrais pas ! C'est pas bon pour mon poids ! s'exclama la blonde, désespérée._

_-Je te les donne à une condition ! Tu viens m'encourager à la piscine samedi ! Et si prends-les, tu es parfaite comme tu es ! s'exclama la brune avec un sourire radieux._

_Hanna accepta alors les biscuits et ce simple geste scella une amitié qui avait résisté à toutes les épreuves._

Hanna sourit en se remémorant se souvenir, puis tandis que la voiture roulait et que le paysage défilait, la blonde plongea rapidement dans un sommeil profond et agité. Elle rêvait de son père, une fois il était l'assassin d'Alison et ensuite d'Emily, une autre fois il kidnappait Emily pour la séquestrait afin qu'Hanna reste normal. Ce fut Mona qui la tira de ses cauchemars, en la secouant doucement et en lui murmurant qu'il était l'heure, qu'elles étaient à l'aéroport.

-Tu as dormi toute la journée Han ! s'exclama Mona voyant le regard perdue de la blonde.

-Oh ! Et tu as fait quoi toi alors ? lui demanda Hanna, encore un peu perdue.

-Rien, j'ai conduit puis j'ai attendu et réfléchit. Puis j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que peu importe comment je ne laisserais rien n'y personne t'emmener loin d'ici ! s'exclama la brune.

-Merci Mona, bon il est l'heure je vais y aller, annonça Hanna, résignée.

-Non, on va y aller ! s'exclama la brune.

Les deux amies descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le département des destinations nationales, puis alors que les deux amies virent passer au loin le père d'Hanna qui semblait furieux, la jeune fille reçut un sms de A qui disait « Soit comme moi, restes cachée et observe ce qu'il se passe –A ».

-Je crois que A essaye de t'aider ! s'exclama Mona tandis que les deux filles se glissèrent dans un coin.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait plus me torturer si je m'en vais ! s'exclama la blonde.

La blonde fixa alors son père et sa demi sœur discutant, Tom était en colère, il essayait de joindre quelqu'un, surement Ashley. Puis une hôtesse annonça que l'embarquement pour l'avion de son père allait débuter, elle le vit donc se diriger vers l'enregistrement des bagages. Puis soudainement, lorsque sa valise passa au scan, ce fut l'affolement au niveau de la sécurité, des agents, des policiers arrivèrent de tous les côtés et se jetèrent sur Tom, le menottant. Sa valise fit emporter rapidement et une alarme annonçant l'évacuation de l'aéroport retentit.

-Un coup de fil nous avait annoncé que c'était un terroriste, expliqua un agent de la sécurité à un de ses collègue lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'Hanna.

La blonde eut alors envie de leur hurler qu'ils devaient faire une erreur, que son père n'était pas un terroriste que jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Puis elle se ravisa après tout même si c'était une erreur son père le méritait, il avait vraiment mal agit avec elle alors pourquoi devrait-t-elle le sauver ? Puis son téléphone sonna et sans grande surprise c'était un message de A qu'elle lut à voix haute à l'intention de Mona, « Je voulais détruire vos vies mais finalement je retarde l'explosion, ton père devrait apprendre à surveiller ses bagages. Ne me remercie pas. –A ».

-Je ne savais pas que A pouvait être gentil ! s'exclama Hanna.

-Ne t'y méprend pas, il te poignardera dans le dos quand tu ne t'y attendras pas ! répliqua Mona puis à cette instant elle aperçut Emily qu'elle désigna à Hanna par un signe de tête.

L'alarme d'évacuation de l'aéroport avait été annulée, c'est pour cela qu'Emily avait pu rentrer à l'aéroport. Au début elle ne comptait pas venir mais A lui avait dit de venir faire ses adieux à Hanna. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la blonde son cœur s'emballa, elle était rassurée même si c'était étrange qu'elle soit avec Mona. Lorsque le regard des deux filles se croisa elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, puis elle se mit à courir en direction l'une de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Elles s'embrassèrent comme si le monde allait en disparaitre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles en auraient l'occasion, elles s'embrassèrent pour se sentir vivant, se sentir exister. Bien sûr autour d'elle cela ne déclencha pas l'enthousiasme général et elles reçurent plusieurs critiques, plusieurs remarques mais Mona était là pour les défendre. Alors qu'une femme avait dit qu'elles étaient vraiment écœurante la jeune fille lui avait alors lancé fut « La seule chose écœurante ici c'est la tête de votre fille », les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'il en coutait de s'attaquer à l'entourage de Mona.

A un moment alors que les filles étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser, Tom accompagné d'une escorte policière, croisa la route des filles.

-Hanna ! hurla-t-il. Tu es derrière tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu es vraiment ma plus grande honte !

-Mademoiselle c'est votre père ? lui demanda alors un agent.

-Mon géniteur ! répondit Hanna. Il y a une époque où il était mon père mais il ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme un père. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tenterait vraiment de faire un attentat, il en parlait souvent depuis qu'il a vu un reportage sur la fin du monde ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait si loin ! s'exclama la blonde, bien décidée à se venger.

-Merci de nus confirmer que c'est bien lui mademoiselle et peu importe ce qu'il vous a fait il ne recommencera pas avant un moment ! s'exclama le policiers.

Hanna lui sourit puis attrapa la main d'Emily et de Mona et ensemble elles se rendirent au centre-ville. Arrivées au Brew, là où il y avait le plus de jeunes à ce moment-là et Hanna attrapa Emily et l'embrassa pour officialiser leur relation.

-Hanna je voulais te dire que… je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ! s'exclama Emily qui essayait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Noel est de retour ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, le voyant pénétrer dans le café.

« C'est mal parti pour toi ma chère Emily, dommage que quelqu'un est fait revenir Noel ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse ? Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi naïve que ça. –A ».

A la lecture de ce message, Emily se dit que sa relation avec Hanna était en danger mais la blonde vint la voir et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ma grand-mère m'attend toujours, moi et une amie, partante ?

Mais alors qu'Emily allait répondre Noel vint enlacer Hanna et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier sur ô combien son odeur lui avait manqué, Emily était maintenant vraiment effrayée.

* * *

Bon alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Et oui Noel et de retour mais je vous promet que dans les prochains chapitres le couple Hannily sera enfin réunit Une petite review ? :)!


End file.
